La femme derrière:  2ième partie
by Haldomir
Summary: Haldir de la Lorien, capitaine en chef des Galadhrims est reconnus comme étant un elfe froid et arrogant.  Mais se passe t-il lorsqu'il rencontre la personne qui fera de lui un elfe différent?  Ceci est l'histoire de Séphora.
1. 1 La femme derrière 2ième partie

La femme derrière 2ième partie

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : M

Déclaration : Tous les personnages féminins sont de ma propre création. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolken.

Résumé : Haldir de la Lorien, capitaine en chef des Galadhrims est reconnus comme étant un elfe froid et arrogant. Il a la réputation d'être du genre à prendre ce dont il a besoin sans ne jamais rien promettre à personne. Chose certaine, personne ne peut lui reprocher son manque d'honnêteté. Mais se passe t-il lorsqu'il rencontre la personne qui fera de lui un elfe différent? Ceci est l'histoire de Séphora, la femme derrière Haldir de La Lorien.

1- Le coup de foudre d'Haldir

Haldir regardait la femme-elfe qui faisait sa lessive à la rivière. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas manquer de la voir. Il aimait ce moment de la journée ou de son balcon, il pouvait regarder celle qui attirait son regard depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole autrement que nécessaire. Il admirait sa grâce, sa délicatesse et sa beauté.

Elle avait un effet calmant pour lui, c'était reposant de la regarder. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle était observée par lui, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était un plaisir pour les yeux et pour son cœur. Il en ressentait une paix intérieure énorme dès qu'il la voyait et ça l'aidait à bien commencer sa journée. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de conversation avec ses frères, qui aimaient lui faire la remarque sur son attitude à chaque présence de la jeune elfe dans le champ de vision du célibataire le plus en vue de la Lorien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Haldir de la Lorien laissait son cœur prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Quand on lui faisait un commentaire, il ne cherchait pas à se justifier ou à contredire les rumeurs. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de laisser libre court à son désir d'imprégner son esprit de l'image de cette magnifique jeune femme.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres jours, et il put entendre les pas de son frère qui approchait. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'accueillir et attendit qu'il s'adresse à lui. Rumil lui dit alors :

- Viens Haldir, nous sommes attendus pour la relève. Dit le jeune elfe.

- Très bien, j'arrive… Allons-y. Dit Haldir en prenant ses armes tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

Rumil ne dit rien, mais regarda la même chose que lui. Il sourit en coin et lui dit calmement :

- Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas?

- Parce que je ne suis pas près… et elle non plus. Dit Haldir en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme aux lieux de rassemblement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'est pas prête? Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu n'as même pas essayé de l'approcher. Dit Rumil avec impatience.

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. Dit Haldir tout aussi impatient que lui

- Écoute Haldir, si tu ne fais rien tout de suite, tu risques de la perdre à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ça que tu veux? Dit Rumil pour le provoquer.

Cette fois Haldir le regarda froidement sans rien dire. Il avait repris son air de Capitaine et Rumil sut qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer cette conversation. Il soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux découragés. Mais à sa grande surprise, Haldir lui dit sur un ton neutre :

- Si je la perds à un autre, c'est qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée… Pour l'instant, nous avons plus urgents à faire. Ma vie sentimentale n'est pas à l'ordre du jour… Nous devons nous rendre aux frontières rapidement. Dit-il avec indifférence.

Rumil fronça les sourcils et garda le silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça avec lui. Il emboita le pas de son capitaine pour rejoindre le reste de sa garnison. Il vit Orophin un peu plus loin et lui fit un air découragé. Ce dernier salua son supérieur et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Tout est près pour le départ Capitaine. Dit Orophin

- Très bien. En route… dit Haldir avec force et grand geste.

Rumil garda le silence, mais Orophin comprit qu'il avait encore une fois essayé de raisonner son frère. Il lui dit alors avec tristesse :

- Je suppose qu'il était encore sur le balcon à regarder Séphora?

- Oui, et comme toujours, il dit qu'il n'est pas prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. Dit Rumil en soupirant lourdement, mais de façon discrète.

Orophin soupira à son tour et secoua la tête négativement. Il se pencha plus près de l'oreille de Rumil et lui dit à voix basse :

- Il a peut-être besoin qu'on l'aide un peu. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi? Dit Orophin

- Bien sûr, mais comment on fait? Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que nous avons tenté quelque chose, nous avons eu droit aux reproches de la Dame et je ne tiens vraiment pas à vivre ça à nouveau. Dit Rumil inquiet.

Orophin sourit en coin et ajouta :

- Je sais à quoi tu fais référence et crois moi, je n'y tiens pas non plus… Si on en parlait à Galadriel? Elle saura surement quoi faire dans cette situation. Tu la connais! quant il est question d'Haldir… Elle serait prête à beaucoup pour son bonheur. Dit Orophin

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. De plus, notre dernière intervention ne s'est pas très bien déroulée. Il serait peut-être préférable de lui en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ajouta Rumil.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il serait préférable d'en parler à la Dame d'abord. Dit Orophin en grimaçant au souvenir de leur exploit qui s'est mal terminé.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec crainte en se souvenant de la punition qu'ils avaient subit de la part du Seigneur Celeborn. Cette fois, ils ne feraient pas la même erreur. D'un commun accord, ils se jurèrent de demander une audience à la Dame avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.


	2. 2   L'opinion de Séphora

2- L'opinion de Séphora

Nirwen revenait chez elle lorsqu'elle croisa son amie Séphora sur le chemin qui menait à la maison des guérisons. Elle sourit en la voyant et lui dit avec bonne humeur :

- Bonjour Séphora, tu reviens de la rivière? Demanda son amie.

- Oui, mais je dois y retourner, j'ai encore beaucoup de nettoyage à faire. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai un tas de pansements à laver. J'ignore ce qui se passe avec les gardes des frontières, mais il y en a toujours quelques un qui reviennent avec une blessure quelconque. Les orcs ne semblent pas les laisser tranquilles on dirait. Dit Séphora en souriant.

- Et je suppose que tu vas encore laisser le capitaine le plaisir de te regarder de son balcon, comme à chaque fois que tu vas à la rivière. N'es-tu pas intimidé par ses regards sous-entendus? Demanda Nirwen intrigué.

Séphora lui sourit amusé par ses paroles. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'en faire avec des détails sans importances. Elle lui dit alors malicieusement :

- Je sais qu'il me regarde et qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me faire sentir qu'il m'observe, mais je trouve ça très flatteur. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il garde ses distances, je n'en ai cure. Je ne suis qu'une image agréable pour lui à regarder, rien de plus et ça ne me dérange pas. Ajouta Séphora avec indifférence.

- Ma pauvre amie, tu rêves ma parole. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il fait on dirait. Le capitaine n'a jamais levé les yeux sur personne sans intérêt. Il t'envoie un message clair, je pense. Dit Nirwen surprise de l'indifférence de son amie.

Séphora leva les yeux sur sa compagne et chercha les mots justes pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par lui dire :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me regarde qu'il s'intéresse à moi. De toute façon, je ne tiens pas à être aux nombres de ses conquêtes. Ainsi, je n'alimente pas les rumeurs, comme lui le fait. Et puis, je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut. Dit Séphora en relevant fièrement la tête.

- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai. Haldir n'est pas du genre que l'on trompe facilement. Tu fais sans doute partie d'un défie intéressant pour lui. Tu lui résistes et c'est nouveau pour lui. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il aille trop loin, je te conseille de ne plus faire ta lessive à la rivière. C'est un elfe très en vue en Lorien et très séduisant, ce qui ne gâche rien. Je serais plus qu'honoré que d'être l'objet de ses fantasmes. Ajouta Nirwen en riant.

- Tant mieux pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne tiens pas à être une de celle qui se met à plat ventre devant lui. Je mérite mieux que ça, je pense. Je mérite le respect en tant que personne. Dit-elle avec une certaine arrogance qui fit sourire Nirwen.

- Écoute-moi Séphora, Haldir n'est pas stupide, il sait que tu es au courant de ses moments d'observation. S'il décide de te faire son numéro de séduction, il le fera que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais je te préviens, il te faudra être très persuasive si tu veux le convaincre que tu n'es pas intéressé. Dit Nirwen sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Je sais Nirwen, je ne peux tout de même pas lui interdire de me regarder et à ce que je sache, cet endroit est accessible à tous. S'il veut se rincer l'œil, alors qu'il le fasse, mais c'est tout ce qu'il aura de moi. Dit Séphora furieuse cette fois.

Nirwen savait très bien que Séphora ne serait pas une proie facile pour le capitaine des galladhrims. Mais le connaissant, il serait patient et il attendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il veut. Seulement, Nirwen connaissait aussi Séphora et doutait que son amie soit aussi indifférente aux charmes de l'elfe. Aucune femme-elfe de la Lorien et d'ailleurs n'était indifférente au puissant pouvoir de séduction d'Haldir de la Lorien. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Nirwen lui dit alors sur un ton moqueur :

- Prend garde à toi Séphora, tu vas succomber comme les autres aux charmes du Capitaine. Je suis très sérieuse quand je dis qu'il n'agit pas sans intérêt. Quand il lève les yeux sur quelqu'un c'est qu'il tient beaucoup à cette personne, et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Dit Nirwen

- Et bien il se butera à une porte close, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir dans son lit comme tout le monde justement. Je ne me laisserai pas séduire par lui, sois-en sur. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'activités. J'ai beaucoup trop à faire. Et puis, je ne suis pas un prix que l'on gagne suite à un tournoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être guérisseur et je dois travailler fort pour arriver à mes fins. Dit-elle avec fierté.

Nirwen voyait bien qu'elle semblait décidée à résister au célibataire le plus en demande de Caras Galladhon. Elle haussa les épaules résignées à ne plus en parler et soupira lourdement. Elle lui dit alors :

- Comme tu voudras, mais je t'aurai prévenu…

- Ne t'en fait pas Nirwen, je sais ce que je fais. Dit Séphora en lui souriant aimablement avant de la quitter pour retourner à la maison des guérisons.

Sur le sentier qui la menait à la maison des guérisons, quelques commentaires de Nirwen lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps. Se pourrait-il que le Capitaine en chef ait des vues sur elle? Elle eut du mal à ne pas sourire et reprit la route de bien meilleure humeur.


	3. 3 Première rencontre

3- Première rencontre officielle

Après plusieurs semaines aux frontières, les elfes étaient de retour à la cité. Haldir ne perdit pas une seconde et dès avoir remis son rapport au Seigneur, il se rendit chez lui pour se nettoyer et se rendre tout de suite après sur son balcon pour voir si celle qui faisait battre son cœur était là comme à son habitude. Il se surprit à sourire en voyant qu'elle était toujours là. Il prit une profonde respiration et chercha un moyen de l'aborder sans paraître trop entreprenant.

La première chose à faire était de se rendre à la rivière et il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il s'y rendit donc et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Il sourit en la regardant faire sa lessive. Il avait appris par quelques un de ses gardes qu'elle étudiait avec le guérisseur en chef afin de devenir son apprenti. Elle donnait beaucoup de son temps à ses études et s'occupait des menus travaux que personne ne voulait faire. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage et sa détermination. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère selon certains de ses hommes.

Seulement, depuis qu'il la regardait, il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Il n'osait pas intervenir, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'épuiser comme elle le faisait. Puis, soudain, au moment où elle se levait pour quitter la rivière, Séphora fléchit les genoux. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il vînt au-devant d'elle pour lui offrir son aide.

- Vous ne devriez pas en faire autant, Lady Séphora, vous êtes en train de vous épuiser au travail et ce n'est pas le moment. Laissez-moi vous aider, si vous le permettez. Dit Haldir en prenant son panier.

Séphora lui sourit discrètement et lui dit en prenant un autre panier pour retourner à la maison des guérisons :

- C'est très gentil de votre part de m'aider, mais il faut comprendre que si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Il faut bien faire les petits travaux si nous voulons être près en cas de nécessité. Dit-elle.

- C'est un fait, mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Vous ne devriez pas en faire autant quand même… Regardez vos mains! Elles sont sèches et rouges par toute la lessive que vous faites. Ce n'est pas bon pour la peau, vous savez. Dit Haldir avec douceur.

Séphora rougit et baissa les yeux. Haldir sourit à sa gêne et déposa au sol son panier. Il prit celui de la jeune femme et le déposa par-dessus l'autre. Il prit les mains de Séphora dans les siennes et secoua la tête négativement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Je vous regarde depuis longtemps et c'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi pâle et fatigué. Je vous le dis, vous en faites beaucoup trop. Il serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. J'en serais triste même. Dit Haldir en portant ses mains à ses lèvres.

Séphora se tendit et sentit le piège qu'il lui tendait. Elle releva la tête fièrement et d'un geste brusque, elle retira ses mains des siennes. Elle lui dit alors plus froidement :

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, Capitaine, mais je suis en mesure de prendre soin de moi toute seule. J'ignore le but de votre intervention, mais sachez que je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois ramener cette lessive pour le séchage… dit-elle en reprenant les deux paniers pour reprendre la route de la maison des guérisons rapidement.

Haldir était sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction de sa part. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme être à bonne distance, il sortit de son mutisme et l'a suivi. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut près d'elle et lui dit :

- Lady Séphora, je ne voulais pas vous offenser en quoi que ce soit. Je vous vois travailler sans relâche et avec beaucoup d'attention et de patience. Seulement, je persiste à dire que vous en faites beaucoup trop. Je vous ai vue fléchir les genoux, ce qui m'indique que vous êtes épuisé. Ça me brise le cœur de vous voir forcer de la sorte sans prendre du temps pour vous reposer. Dit Haldir avec douceur.

Séphora le regarda avec surprise. Elle voyait dans son regard quelque chose de différent. Elle voyait ce genre de regard que dans les yeux de des amies qui sont amoureuses. Ses yeux à lui brillaient d'une façon qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, même quand il était avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. La peur s'empara d'elle et elle se mit à trembler nerveusement. Pour cacher son trouble, elle lui dit :

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Capitaine, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de moi… vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi. Je connais mes limites. Dit-elle en évitant son regard.

- Je suis certain que vous êtes en mesure de prendre soin de vous, mais je pense que vous oubliez parfois vos limites…

Séphora se sentit mal tout à coup. Sa présence le gênait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait naitre en elle. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à vivre quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Elle lui dit alors en baissant les yeux au sol :

- Veuillez m'excuser Capitaine, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire et je ne peux me permettre de m'arrêter pour l'instant. Je dois vous quitter maintenant… Merci pour votre aide… Au revoir…

- Au revoir Lady Séphora, au plaisir de vous revoir… dit Haldir en la laissant partir.

Séphora lui fit un léger sourire et reprit la route de la maison des guérisons. Elle savait qu'il la suivait du regard et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se retourner pour le regarder. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, ce serait la fin pour elle. Elle était confuse dans le moment par ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle se refusait de succomber à son petit jeu. Elle devait rester loin de lui le plus possible. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps à son charme légendaire. C'était trop risqué que de rester dans son champ de vision. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait quitter Caras Galladhon. Si elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments, elle en aurait le cœur brisé et elle le savait. Mais au fond de son cœur, elle se sentait flattée et heureuse qu'il lui porte un peu d'attention. Elle se surprit à sourire et même à sautiller comme une enfant.

Haldir la regarda aller vers la maison des guérisons et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et sentit la présence de ses frères. Il dit alors d'une voix assez forte :

- Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, elle est partie.

Orophin et Rumil vinrent le rejoindre et Rumil lui dit :

- Tu as tout gâché n'est-ce pas? Dit Rumil tristement.

- Je n'ai rien gâché du tout… j'ai fait pire, je pense…, je lui ai fait peur. Dit Haldir en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons vu de notre poste d'observation. Mais ne désespère pas, rien n'est perdu. Au moins, elle ne t'a pas giflé. Dit Orophin.

Haldir sourit et soupira lourdement. Rumil lui dit alors pour lui remonter le moral :

- Allez vient! Je pense que tu as besoin de leçon de romantisme. Dit-il en entrainant son frère chez lui.


	4. 4 Le rêve, Orophin et la décision

4- Le rêve, Orophin et la décision.

Pour éviter tout malentendu avec Séphora, Haldir avait choisi de se tenir loin d'elle le plus possible. Il avait même accepté de faire un autre séjour aux frontières Nord, suite à des problèmes survenus avec les orcs qui rôdaient de plus en plus souvent à leurs portes. Mais Haldir, comme tous les autres gardes, avait lui aussi besoin de reprendre des forces et ce fut au bout d'un très long séjour loin de la cité qu'il retourna chez lui.

Seulement, Haldir savait que s'il ne se reposait pas un peu, il ne ferait rien de bon. Il s'était rendu chez lui immédiatement après sa visite chez le Seigneur Celeborn et pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, il ne jeta pas un regard vers la rivière dans l'espoir de voir Séphora. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas là. Et il n'avait pas tort, puisqu'elle n'y était pas.

Il déposa ses armes sur la table et se rendit à sa chambre ou il se jeta immédiatement dans son lit. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos et sans s'en rendre compte, il se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur assez rapidement. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il fût transporté dans le royaume des rêves.

Il se voyait marchant sur une plage de sable blanc ou il put voir au loin la silhouette d'une femme qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre. Il sourit en la voyant faire sa lessive dans l'eau de la mer. Il voulut la rejoindre, mais sentit sa progression se faire difficilement. Une force extérieure l'empêchait d'avancer plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait. Quelque chose le retenait et en regardant vers la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur lui faire mal. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit un elfe s'approcher de Séphora. Il lui souriait tendrement et la jeune femme lui répondait d'un sourire semblable. Elle se leva pour rejoindre l'inconnu et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Haldir sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait du mal à croire que Séphora avait donné son cœur à un autre. Il se mit alors à crier :

- Séphora, non… Séphora, ne fais pas ça…

Séphora se retourna vers lui et lui fit un charmant sourire. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et s'arrêta avant de regarder derrière elle l'autre elfe qu'elle salua avant qu'il ne se retire plus loin. Elle combla la distance entre elle et Haldir, et dit au Capitaine des Galladhrims :

- Bonjour Haldir, vous me semblez bien nerveux tout à coup… Que se passe-t-il?

- Qui est cet elfe? Que fais-tu avec lui? Demanda Haldir inquiet de sa réponse.

- C'est celui à qui j'ai donné mon cœur. Dit-elle avec douceur.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai vu ton regard étinceler lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, je le sais, je l'ai senti…

- Oui, c'est vrai, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me le faire savoir. Comment pouvais-je deviner que j'étais importante pour toi? Tu n'as jamais manifesté ton intérêt pour moi de façon claire et précise. Je ne peux quand même pas attendre indéfiniment que tu te décides! Lui… il m'a offert ce que toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de m'offrir. Il m'a fait une cour assidue et je pense que je vais accepter son cœur. Dit-elle en reculant de lui.

Haldir sentit que la situation lui échappait et la panique s'empara de lui. Il lui dit d'une voix suppliante et avec empressement :

- Non, Séphora… tu ne peux pas faire ça… il n'est pas ce qu'il te faut… Tu ne pourras jamais avoir ce que moi je peux t'offrir… c'est avec moi que tu seras le plus heureuse…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça… demanda Séphora intrigué

- Je le sais… je le sais c'est tout… je le sais plus que jamais maintenant… dit Haldir en baissant le ton et les yeux.

Séphora lui sourit avec affection et secoua la tête négativement. Elle lui dit doucement :

- Je regrette Haldir, il est trop tard… J'ai accepté de m'engager avec lui pour l'éternité… Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour Haldir… Adieux…

Séphora recula pour s'éloigner de lui et Haldir voulue la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, quelque chose le retenait à sa place. Il criait le nom de Séphora à plusieurs reprises, mais sans résultat. Il commençait à perdre patience parce qu'il ne parvenait pas faire un geste vers elle. Il se débattait contre un ennemi invisible et il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il se sentit basculer vers l'avant et une forte douleur le fit grimacer. Il avait tellement mal au côté qu'il en gémit de douleur.

Orophin se présenta dans la chambre de son frère en vitesse et trouva Haldir au sol. Il se pencha vers lui et lui dit inquiet :

- Haldir… est-ce que ça va?

Haldir ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda son frère avec surprise. Il se rendit compte qu'il était par terre hors de son lit. Il se leva confus et fronça les sourcils. Il avait le cœur battant et avait du mal à respirer. Il regarda tout autour de lui et comprit qu'il avait rêvé. Il dit alors à son frère pour le rassurer :

- Ça va Orophin, je n'ai que fait un rêve. Ce n'est rien de grave. Dit-il en se rassoyant sur son lit.

- Un cauchemar tu veux dire. Ajouta Orophin en prenant place en face de lui.

- Oui, c'était plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve agréable…

- Tu veux m'en parler? Demanda Orophin.

Haldir leva les yeux sur Orophin et soupira lourdement. Il savait que son frère pourrait lui être de bon conseil. Il avait toujours su quoi lui dire dans des moments de grande décision. Il lui dit alors en fermant les yeux :

- J'ai rêvé de Séphora. Elle était avec un autre elfe. Dit Haldir tristement.

Orophin sursauta à ces paroles. Comment avait-il su que… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il semblait si perturbé par son rêve. Il laissa Haldir terminer son récit et soupira à son tour et lui dit calmement :

- Je pense que tu devrais écouter ce que te dit ton rêve Haldir. Dit-il

- Pourquoi? Tu crois que ce que j'ai vu en rêve est une réalité? Demanda Haldir surpris.

- C'est un message que ton rêve veut te faire comprendre. Ton rêve veut te dire que si tu ne fais rien au sujet de Séphora, tu risques de la perdre pour de bon… Je sais que Séphora voit quelqu'un depuis un certain temps. Pas régulièrement, mais assez souvent. Je l'ai vue à quelques reprises avec un des marchands de la cité. Ce qui veut dire que si tu n'agis pas tout de suite, c'est lui qui aura la chance de conquérir le cœur de Séphora. Dit Orophin sur un ton d'avertissement.

Haldir secoua la tête négativement et ferma les yeux. Il voyait ses chances de gagner le cœur de Séphora s'envoler en fumée. Il soupira avec découragement et dit à Orophin :

- Je ne peux pas lui forcer la main comme ça Orophin… Si elle préfère la compagnie de…

- Haldir, si tu ne fais rien, c'est bien évident qu'elle acceptera tout ce que lui offre Feredir… Ton rêve te donne la chance de faire quelque à ce sujet. Tu n'es plus seul dans la course, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle et tout de suite. Ça devient urgent. Tu ne peux plus attendre qu'elle soit prête à entendre ta confession. Tu es prêt depuis fort longtemps de toute façon et elle aussi. Dit Orophin en l'encourageant.

Haldir savait qu'il avait raison et se leva afin de réfléchir un moment. Il demanda à son frère :

- Qu'est ce que tu me proposes? Dit Haldir.

- Va la voir, va chez Séphora et dit lui ce que te dis ton cœur.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est? Dit Haldir avec étonnement.

- Tu ne peux plus attendre Haldir. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Si tu n'agis pas tout de suite, il sera trop tard. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais et tu la perdras pour toujours. Dit Orophin en lui tendant ses bottes et sa cape.

Haldir ne pouvait dire le contraire. Orophin avait raison comme toujours. Il approuva de la tête et enfila ses bottes. Il prit sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre bien décidée à faire ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas perdre celle qui faisait battre son cœur aussi rapidement. Il s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour revenir sur ses pas et prendre Orophin dans ses bras. Il dit alors à son frère.

- Merci Orophin…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Il sortit de chez lui et se mit à courir jusqu'à la maison de Séphora. Orophin sourit satisfait de sa discussion avec Haldir. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre de son frère et retourna dans la sienne. Il sourit en se recouchant et remercia Galadriel en silence.


	5. 5 Les aveux

5- Les aveux

Séphora se sentait tellement fatigué qu'elle donna congé à Feredir assez tôt ce soir là. L'elfe fut déçu, mais il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Depuis les nombreuses attaques des orcs aux frontières, elle avait énormément de travail à faire à la maison des guérisons. Feredir était un elfe charmant, sérieux et qui pouvait lui donner un avenir calme et tranquille. Seulement, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était bien différent de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Haldir. Malheureusement, depuis son retour des frontières, elle ne l'avait pas revus et elle en fut triste. Elle crut même que peut-être, il avait changé d'idée sur elle.

Il y avait déjà un bon moment que le capitaine avait quitté pour les frontières Nord et ce fut à peu près en même temps que Feredir avait commencé à lui faire une cour discrète. Elle l'aimait bien, mais pas pour faire sa vie avec lui. Elle ne ressentait pas son cœur palpiter à son approche, ou elle ne sentait pas sa présence lorsqu'il était a proximité d'elle, ou ne rougissait pas lorsqu'il la regardait, ni ne tremblait lorsqu'elle sentait ses yeux rivés sur elle. Tout ça elle le ressentait avec Haldir… Oh Seigneur!

Séphora se sentit incapable de respirer normalement. Serait-elle aveugle à ce point pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait? Elle secoua la tête négativement refusant d'admettre que son cœur ne battait que pour le Capitaine de la Lorien. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour chasser ses pensées stupides de son esprit et enfila un vêtement plus confortable. Elle s'occupa ensuite, de ranger ses affaires avant de s'installer devant son foyer pour lire un peu avant de trouver le repos nécessaire avant de reprendre son service à la maison des guérisons le lendemain.

Par contre, elle savait qu'il était devenu urgent pour elle de parler à Feredir et refaire sa demande de mutation dans une autre cité à la Dame de la Lorien. Elle devait s'éloigner de son prétendant et même Haldir pour le bien de son esprit tourmenter. Elle ranima le feu de la cheminer et sourit en prenant son livre. Mais sa lecture fut de courte durée puisqu'elle sombra dans le sommeil au bout de quelques secondes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces. Seulement, son sommeil fut plus court qu'elle ne s'y attendait car elle se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de coup frappé à sa porte. Ce fut confuse qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un était devant chez elle.

Elle tendit l'oreille et les coups reprirent de plus belle et cette fois avec plus de force. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure et ressentit cette même sensation qu'elle vivait avec… Non, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui?... Pas à cette heure de la nuit!... Elle sortit de son mutisme lorsqu'elle entendit cette fois la voix de celui qu'elle n'espérait plus. Elle se leva brusquement pour ouvrir et retint son souffle en reconnaissant celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps.

- Haldir? Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous faites…

Haldir ne la laissa pas finir qu'il entra chez elle en lui disant au passage :

- Il faut que je vous parle, c'est important…

- Me parler?... Ça ne pouvait pas attendre à demain? Dit-elle un peu froidement en resserrant sa robe de nuit plus serrer contre elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'image qu'elle offrait aux yeux du capitaine des galladhrims. Haldir avait du mal à respirer tellement il se sentait tremblant de désir pour elle. Il l'a détailla de la tête au pied et n'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle vivement pour l'a prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Séphora était trop surprise pour réagir correctement, mais elle se tendit. Haldir s'en rendit compte et sans lui donner la chance de se libérer de son emprise, il adoucit son baiser pour lui permettre de bien saisir ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

Haldir avait du mal à se contrôler et grâce à un effort surhumain, il réussit à la repousser devant lui pour regarder son beau visage. Ce qu'il vit était plus qu'il ne l'espérait et il sut dès lors que les mots devenaient inutiles entre eux. Il lui dit alors :

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard à la rivière que…

- Pourquoi avoir attendu seulement maintenant pour m'en parler? Demanda Séphora.

- Parce que je ne me sentais pas près à t'aborder. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas comment réagir devant tant de beauté. J'ignorais ce que toi tu ressentais pour moi et je ne voulais pas que tu ais une mauvaise opinion de moi. Lorsque je t'ai parlé à la rivière, j'ai cru que je t'avais fait peur et je n'ai pas osé aller plus loin. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai repris la route des frontières, pour ne pas…

Séphora l'avait écouté et sentit son cœur fondre à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Sans hésiter, elle prit son visage entre ses mains douces et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Haldir n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. En un instant, il l'a souleva dans ses bras puissants et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit. Il ne l'a quittait pas des yeux et il sut dès ce moment qu'elle serait à lui pour l'éternité.

De son coté, Séphora laissa tombé toutes ses bonnes résolutions et laissa le plaisir s'emparer d'elle. Elle vivrait le plaisir dans les bras du célibataire le plus convoité de la Lorien. Elle se moquait que ce soit pour une nuit seulement car elle voulait vivre ce moment. Elle aussi en avait rêvé depuis longtemps. Par contre, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que pour Haldir, ce n'était pas un jeu, mais le prélude à plusieurs beaux moments comme celui-ci. Il se sentait l'elfe le plus heureux de la Lorien et pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien le but de sa présence chez elle, il lui dit :

- J'ai sous les yeux la plus belle femme-elfe de toute la terre du milieu. Dit-il en caressant son doux visage du revers de la main.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il entreprit de la dévêtir pour toucher à sa peau brûlante. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui résister et par un effort de volonté incroyable, il dut ralentir ses caresses pour qu'elle puisse profiter du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il avait lui-même du mal à contrôles son désir de connaître la chaleur de son corps, mais pour tout connaître d'elle, il se devait d'être patient. C'était beaucoup plus difficile à faire qu'il ne le crut. Séphora savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je t'en pris Haldir, ne te retient pas, je n'attends que ça. Je veux sentir ta virilité en moi pour jouir de tous les plaisirs…

Haldir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et glissa en elle avec douceur et délicatesse. Tous les deux sentirent une immense chaleur les envelopper tout entier. Jamais ils n'avaient connus une sensation pareille, autant l'un que l'autre et leurs plaintes démontraient bien à quel point, leurs plaisirs étaient grand. En quelques secondes, ils se sentirent basculer dans le plus grand des plaisirs. Haldir sentit le rythme de ses mouvements être en parfait accord avec ceux de Séphora et ce fut une révélation pour lui. Aucun de ses partenaires ne lui avaient donné autant que ce que cette femme-elfe lui donnait présentement. De plus, il se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute trouvé celle qui serait son complément de vie jusqu'à la fin de temps.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le summum des plaisirs, Haldir ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui dit entre deux souffles :

- Engage toi pour l'éternité avec moi, uni ta vie à la mienne, partage ton cœur et ton âme avec moi. Devient une partie de moi et je serai une partie de toi. Je te veux pour l'éternité…

Séphora était encore trop engagé dans le plaisir pour bien saisir tout ce qu'il lui disait. Mais elle avait très bien comprit qu'il ne voulait pas mettre fin à leurs relations et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle put voir ses yeux briller de milliers d'étoiles. Elle sut à ce moment précis qu'elle ne pourrait jamais connaître mieux ailleurs. Seulement, elle n'avait pas entendus ce que toute femme désire entendre et comme s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait, il lui dit :

- Je t'aime Séphora…

Séphora sourit à pleines dents et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se blottit au creux de son épaule et lui dit d'une voix langoureuse :

- Je t'aime aussi Haldir….

Haldir sourit à son tour et la reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec cette fois, la ferme intention de faire d'elle une femme heureuse et comblée pour l'éternité.


	6. 6  Pour protéger Séphora

6- Pour protéger Séphora

Il y avait déjà quelques années que la présence des orcs inquiétait un peu tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas encore une véritable menace pour personne. Par contre, les nains commençaient à ne plus sortir des mines, les elfes parlaient de plus en plus de quitter leur cité et les hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la menace ennemie qui se faisait un peu plus présente dans certaine région de la terre du milieu. De plus, les rumeurs concernant Sauron se faisaient de plus en plus persistantes et pour les premiers nés, c'étaient un très mauvais présage.

Séphora avait terminé sa formation de guérisseur et pratiquait son art à la maison des guérisons. Mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé son service, c'était sur le terrain qu'elle voulait être. Elle savait très bien qu'Haldir s'opposerait fermement à une mutation aux frontières Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre, c'était que son fiancée cherchait à la protéger le plus possible. Haldir avait rencontré Galadriel avec une demande spéciale qui permettrait à Séphora de réaliser son rêve et de la tenir loin des combats. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide de la part de la Dame et pourtant lorsqu'ils furent convoqués par cette dernière, ce fut avec nervosité que Séphora se présenta devant elle dans son jardin privé. Le souvenir de sa demande de transfert lui revint en mémoire.

Haldir avait accompagné Séphora pour l'occasion afin de calmer sa nervosité. Cette dernière sourit aux deux elfes et les invita à prendre place sur un banc. Haldir prit la main de sa fiancée pour la rassurer et la Dame de la Lorien lui fit un doux sourire en lui disant :

- N'ayez crainte mon enfant, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est rien de grave. Je pense plutôt que vous serez même heureuse… D'abord j'aimerais vous dire que vous voir ensemble me rempli de joie. Je vous trouve radieux tous les deux et j'en suis très heureuse. Ce fut une énorme joie pour moi que d'apprendre que vous serez bientôt unis pour l'éternité l'un à l'autre. Dit Galadriel en regardant Haldir qui lui fronça les sourcils.

- Malheureusement, nous devrons retarder l'évènement un peu… Vous savez que ce n'est pas le moment pour des festivités. Lui dit Haldir timidement.

- Oui en effet, vous avez raison… J'ai donné suite à votre demande Capitaine et je pense combler votre désir de mettre Séphora à l'abri. Dit la Dame.

Séphora agrandit les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers Haldir qui baissa les yeux et rougit de gêne. Elle savait qu'il manigançait quelque chose, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il voulait l'éloigner de lui volontairement. Elle fronça les sourcils sévèrement et voulue lui répondre. Seulement, la dame ne lui permis pas de répliquer qu'elle lui dit :

- Ne lui en veuillez pas Séphora, il vous aime assez pour vous protéger de tout danger. Et je sais qu'il vous aime énormément. Dit la Dame.

- Je le sais aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me cacher ses intentions. Il devrait me faire confiance plus que ça je pense. Dit Séphora sèchement en regardant Haldir.

Haldir garda le silence et espérait que la Dame prendrait sa défense, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle lui dit plutôt :

- J'avoue que sa démarche m'a surpris au début, mais par la suite, je l'ai comprit. Mais d'un autre coté, vous ne lui avez jamais parlé de votre demande concernant un transfert dans une autre cité afin de pratiquer la médecine elfique. Dit Galadriel malicieusement.

Séphora rougit à son tour et cette fois ce fut Haldir qui lui jeta un regard sévère. Galadriel ne voulait surtout pas être au centre d'une dispute entre eux et avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux cheveux, elle intervint rapidement en regardant Séphora et lui dit plus sérieusement cette fois :

- J'ai réussit à obtenir un poste pour vous chez nos cousins des bois. Thandruil est d'accord pour vous accueillir chez lui. J'aurais aimé vous donner cette nouvelle bien avant aujourd'hui, mais je viens à peine de recevoir la réponse. Par le fait même, vous obtenez ce que vous vouliez et Haldir sera rassuré sur votre sécurité. Alors si vous êtes toujours disposé à servir dans une maison des guérisons, une place vous attend à Mirkwood. Dit la dame en regardant l'un comme l'autre.

Haldir et Séphora agrandirent les yeux de surprise. Séphora qui répondit à la Dame :

- Je me sens flatté que vous ayez pensé à moi pour ce poste, mais je dois en discuter avec Haldir… Il est vrai que j'ai manifesté le désir de servir ailleurs, mais ce fut fait avant que… Dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

Elle sentit alors la main d'Haldir sur son bras et lui dit avec douceur :

- Séphora, attends… J'ai demandé moi-même à la Dame de te trouver un endroit ou tu serais plus en sécurité qu'ici, mais je ne t'y oblige pas, seulement je serais plus rassurer de te savoir… Si tu acceptes de te rendre là-bas, je t'accompagnerai moi-même dans la forêt noire. Dit Haldir en lui souriant tendrement.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'aille à Mirkwood? Tu sais que si je travaille comme guérisseur, il me faudra sans doute que je me rende sur le terrain. Dit Séphora avec surprise.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée, mais je sais que ce sera une belle expérience pour toi. Tu pourras y acquérir les connaissances nécessaires pour devenir un bien meilleur guérisseur. Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra assurer ta sécurité en tout temps. Dit Haldir en lui souriant.

Séphora lui sourit avec joie et accepta la proposition de Galadriel. Sans attendre, elle se retira pour se préparer au voyage. Haldir soupira lorsqu'elle fut partie et dit à la Dame :

- Elle va me manquer. Dit-il

- Oui, j'en suis sur, mais elle sera en bien meilleur sécurité qu'ici. Dit Galadriel sous le regard approbateur de son capitaine.

Galadriel se leva de sa place et invita Haldir à faire de même. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit avec affection :

- C'est le meilleur endroit que j'ai trouvé pour elle. Ne vous en faites pas. Elle saura se débrouiller. Je l'a ferai revenir dès que je jugerai nécessaire. Je vous conseille de vous préparer car la route est longue jusqu'à Erin Lasgalen.

- J'y vais de ce pas. Merci Milady. Dit Haldir en s'inclinant devant elle pour ensuite la quitter.

Galadriel soupira lourdement en le regardant partir. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Haldir et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il le saurait assez tôt.


	7. 7 La compagne de voyage

7- Une compagne de voyage

Dès son arrivée à Mirkwood, Séphora s'était vue immédiatement prise en charge par le Prince Legolas. Elle savait que son fiancé avait donné ses nombreuses recommandations au prince pour sa protection. Legolas était un excellent guerrier et sa réputation avait fait le tour de tous les royaumes elfiques. Haldir n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Mais lorsqu'elle avait défait ses bagages, elle avait trouvé une lettre de la Dame dans le sac de médecine qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle comprit assez rapidement, que sa présence chez les elfes de la forêt noire n'était pas seulement pour sa protection, mais pour leur apporter aide et soutien dans leurs combats contre les orcs. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'ennemi était beaucoup plus présent à Mirkwood qu'en Lorien. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi Galadriel n'avait rien dit à ce propos devant Haldir. Il n'aurait jamais accepté sa venue dans ces conditions. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Séphora avait été appointé au poste de garde principal de la forêt noire et pratiquait depuis près de deux années. Seulement, elle devait travailler dur pour arriver à soigner tous les blessés qui arrivaient tous les jours à la maison des guérisons. Elle avait obtenu de l'aide grâce à Legolas qui lui avait confié une jeune mortelle qu'il avait sauvée de l'attaque des orcs. Sarafin était une jeune femme fort jolie qui avait su attirer l'attention du prince et elle ne cachait pas elle-même son intérêt pour lui. Un secret qu'elle partageait avec le couple depuis son arrivée dans sa maison.

Sarafin avait subi un choc nerveux très important lorsqu'elle fut sauvée par le Prince de Mikwood. Séphora l'avait prise sous son aile et elle lui était très utile. La pauvre enfant trouvait difficile d'accepter qu'elle avait tout perdu, mais elle était en vie. C'est ce que lui disait toujours Séphora pour l'encourager. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié assez rapidement et s'entendaient à merveille. Sarafin s'occupait de tous les travaux ménagés de la maison, ce qui rendait service à Séphora qui n'avait pas le temps pour les corvées ménagères. Aujourd'hui, elle lavait tous les draps de la maison des guérisons. Elle était dehors à étendre les draps lorsque Legolas avisa Séphora qu'elle était attendue chez le roi Thandruil.

Elle surprit le regard du Prince du côté de la jeune mortelle et sourit. Il avait un sourire tendre et les yeux pétillants. Elle reconnaissait facilement l'étincelle de l'amour dans son regard. Il venait la voir le plus souvent possible, mais malheureusement, avec les orcs qui se faufilaient même à travers les nids d'araignées, sa présence se faisait plus rare depuis quelque temps et quand il venait à la maison des guérisons, il semblait plus distant et préoccupé que d'habitude. Sa visite tombait bien, puisqu'il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec Sarafin pendant qu'elle irait voir le roi.

Seulement, ce fut une Saraphin plus triste que jamais qui l'accueillit à son retour. Legolas n'était nulle part en vue et elle comprit que quelque chose s'était passé en son absence. Elle préféra ne pas aborder le sujet de son air triste et lui sourit en reconnaissant la bonne odeur de pain qu'elle faisait cuire. Séphora fut prise au dépourvue lorsque Sarafin lui dit a brûle pour point :

- J'ai pris une décision Séphora et j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Dit la jeune mortelle.

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire…

- J'ai décidé de partir d'ici. Je ne peux plus rester sous ton toit. Ce serait trop risqué que le roi découvre ma présence ici et je ne tiens pas à te causer d'ennuis. Je n'ai plus de place ici et ta gentillesse peut te faire renvoyer de la forêt noire par ma faute et je ne le veux pas. Alors, je vais sans doute partir dans quelques jours… Dit Sarafin tout en pétrissant la pâte a pain.

- Tu veux partir? Pourquoi? Et où vas-tu aller? Demanda Séphora inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas encore… j'ai de la famille en Gondor et du côté du Westfold… Je pense plus à me rendre chez ma cousine en Gondor. Elle a toujours été proche de moi et je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse de m'accueillir. Dit Sarafin en forçant un sourire.

Séphora secoua la tête négativement et saisit les mains de son amie. Elle savait maintenant que quelque chose s'était passé entre Legolas et elle, mais ne la sentait pas prête à en parler, elle respecta son silence. Sa décision de quitter la forêt noire n'était pas étrangère à la visite du Prince. Seulement, ce qui inquiétait le plus Séphora, ce fut son désir de prendre la route en ce moment. Il était évident qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le Gondor en vie avec toutes les attaques qui survenaient un peu partout. Elle ne pouvait pas partir seule. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Es-tu certaine que ta cousine soit encore en Gondor?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Elle est mariée à un soldat de Minas Tirith depuis quelques années et a une belle famille. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne refusera pas l'aide que je peux lui apporter. Dit Sarafin en se remettant a sa tâche.

- Si tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi…

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour moi… De toute façon, j'ai déjà assez abusé des bontés des elfes, je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour personne. Dit Sarafin en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Cette fois Séphora savait que Legolas était en cause. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui dit doucement :

- C'est à cause de Legolas que tu veux partir? J'ignore le pourquoi, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai moi aussi laissé quelqu'un derrière moi. Je sais ce que c'est…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Séphora. Toi tu vas le revoir, mais moi…

Séphora la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et la laisser pleurer. Elle avait du chagrin et quoi de mieux qu'une épaule compréhensive pour être consolé. Elle berça Sarafin un moment puis elle la repoussa devant elle pour là regarder et lui demander :

- Quand comptes-tu partir?

- Bientôt, je vais préparer du pain pour mon voyage et je prendrai la route après. Dit Sarafin qui essuyait ses yeux mouillés de larmes.

- Bon, dans ce cas, prépares-en pour deux. Nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Nous allons même pouvoir bénéficier d'une escorte… J'ai été sommé de retourner en Lorien le plus rapidement possible. Nous pourrons voyager en toute sécurité un moment. Dit Séphora en souriant.

- C'est vrai? Tu retournes chez toi? Oh Séphora! Que je suis contente pour toi. Tu pourras revoir ton fiancé… Mais j'y pense!... Les gardes du roi…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils te connaissent tous depuis le temps que tu es ici. Et puis, je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec moi pour une partie du voyage. Dit la femme-elfe.

- Mais si le roi venait…

- Allons! Ne t'inquiète pas de ça et fait nous une bonne fournée de pain. Il me tarde de le manger en ta compagnie. Dit Séphora en l'encourageant.

Sarafin était de meilleure humeur cette fois et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se remit à la tâche et se sentit plus rassurée de faire le voyage en bonne compagnie. Séphora se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages.

Deux jours plus tard, les deux femmes quittèrent la forêt noire sous bonne escorte. La jeune mortelle avait le cœur gros lorsqu'elle quitta l'endroit qui l'avait accueillit, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Séphora l'avait persuadé de laisser un mot à Legolas et le rédigea pour elle. Elle savait que le Prince en aurait le cœur brisé, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas été assez clair sur ses intentions. Séphora soupira à son tour et aurait une bonne conversation avec Haldir dès son arrivée à Caras Galladhon. Elle ne voulait pas vivre la même chose que la pauvre Sarafin.


	8. 8  Des nouvelles de Séphora

8- Des nouvelles de Séphora

Haldir avait appris que Séphora était en route pour revenir en Lorien. Il se rendit donc, chez Galadriel pour avoir des nouvelles de cette rumeur. Comme il s'y attendait, la Dame l'attendait dans son jardin près du bassin qu'elle utilisait comme miroir. Le fameux miroir de la vérité qui pouvait répondre à toutes les questions. Il s'inclina devant elle et lui demanda :

- Avec votre permission, Milady, j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Séphora. Il y a un bon moment que je n'en ai eu. Dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Galadriel sourit et invita Haldir à la rejoindre au bassin et lui dit :

- Venez regarder dans le miroir, mon ami. Voyez ce que votre cœur désire. Dit la Dame en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place nécessaire pour regarder dans le bassin.

Haldir hésita un très court moment et Galadriel sourit à son attitude. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau nerveusement. Galadriel lui dit doucement :

- N'ayez pas peur, ce que vous verrez ne sera pas aussi désagréable que vous ne le croyez. Vous apprendrez des choses fortes intéressantes.

- Je n'ai pas peur Milady, seulement, je n'aime pas beaucoup regarder dans votre miroir. C'est souvent annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. La dernière fois fut difficile à comprendre et à voir. Dit Haldir timidement.

- Depuis quand le Capitaine des Galladhrims est-il si soupçonneux de ce que peut révéler mon miroir? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de croire à tout ce que vous voyez. Dit Galadriel malicieusement.

Haldir rougit timidement et approcha le bassin. Il s'y pencha et vit une image qui le fit froncer les sourcils curieusement. Il pouvait voir Séphora en compagnie d'une femme mortelle et quelques gardes de Mirkwood. Il leva les yeux sur la Dame qui lui indiqua de regarder a nouveau dans le bassin. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau dans l'eau et put voir une femme-elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas en compagnie d'un couple de mortels. Haldir ne voyait pas le pourquoi de cette image et recula doucement du bassin, mais fut retenu par la main ferme de Galadriel.

Il n'eut pas le choix que de regarder une fois encore. Il vit l'homme du couple, un homme différent de ce qu'il connaissait des mortels. Il avait les cheveux pâles et les yeux clairs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voyait cet homme et pourtant, son regard était vif, son air digne et un physique imposant. Il avait fière allure, mais il semblait perturbé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'air aussi triste. Mais lorsque l'image du miroir changea encore une fois, ce fut l'horreur.

Il pouvait voir des morts en très grand nombre, des hommes, des elfes, des orcs et autres créatures des ténèbres joncher le sol. Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et porta la main à son cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer et dans un geste désespéré, il regarda la Dame de façon suppliante, qui elle de son coté, n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il regarde encore. Il se pencha à nouveau et cette fois, il vit ce qu'il voulait voir.

Il sourit en voyant Séphora, mais il perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il la vit courir dans un couloir inconnu de lui. Elle était dans une forteresse, un château de pierre et de rock. Elle entrait d'une pièce à l'autre et donnait des soins à qui en avait besoin. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut qu'elle soignait des hommes, autant que des elfes. Mais où était-elle? Il l'avait vu avec un groupe d'elfe en route pour revenir en Lorien!... Il voyait surtout son visage sérieux et attentif aux soins qu'elle prodiguait. Elle ne faisait aucune distinction de race ou de genre. C'était une bonne guérisseure, il le voyait bien. Mais soudain, elle figea devant le lit d'un blessé. Il la vit s'agenouiller devant un elfe et elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. Elle pleurait abondamment. Qui était sur ce lit? Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait cette image.

Il eut alors un souvenir lointain d'une visite similaire il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Il avait vu sa mort… Oh non… Alors, il comprit qu'il était arrivé à la croisée des chemins. Son destin se jouait à cet endroit. Il ferma les yeux résignés à son sort. Galadriel ne le retint pas cette fois et le laissa reculé du bassin. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu. Galadriel lui dit alors :

- Ce que vous avez vu, je l'ai vue aussi dans mon esprit. Je pense que vous comprenez l'importance de Séphora dans cette cité d'hommes. Dit-elle

- Justement, expliquez-moi. J'ai du mal à tout saisir ce que j'ai vu. Il n'y a rien de réjouissant dans ce que le miroir m'a montré. La seule chose que j'ai compris c'est qu'une guerre se prépare dans une cité d'hommes et que les elfes seront présents. J'y trouverai peut-être la mort… Et Séphora? Que fait-elle au beau milieu de tout ça? Elle était avec une jeune femme mortelle, qui est-ce? Et le couple mortel? La femme-elfe aux cheveux d'ébène… Que faisaient-ils tous dans ma vision?

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions Capitaine. Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils ont tous un impact sur votre vie. Séphora, la jeune mortelle, la femme-elfe d'un autre peuple elfique, le couple que vous avez vu, auront tous un rôle à jouer dans votre avenir. Ce que vous avez vu peut changer, mais pour ça, vous devez accepter de les laisser faire partie de votre entourage. Dit La Dame avec douceur.

- Mais je ne comprends pas plus pourquoi Séphora était dans une cité d'homme? Demanda Haldir presque désespéré.

- Parce que ses pas vont la mener à cet endroit. Le hasard l'amènera à servir chez les mortels. C'est le destin que les Valars ont choisi pour elle. Elle doit le faire pour la paix de tous.

Haldir sentit la colère monter en lui et lui dit froidement :

- Son destin est à mes côtés Milady, et non au milieu d'une guerre. J'ai cru bien faire en l'envoyant à Mirkwood. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce ne fut pas une bonne idée. Elle risque sa vie pour rien…

- Non Haldir, par pour rien. Elle sauvera un très grand nombre de vie. Dont peut-être la vôtre… Elle ne sera pas impliquée dans cette guerre comme vous le croyez, elle sera la au bon moment pour leur porter main forte. Dit la dame en posant sa main sur le bras de son capitaine pour le rassurer.

Haldir soupira lourdement et baissa la tête. Il était en colère, certes, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour défier le destin que les Valars avaient choisi pour eux. Il demanda plus tristement à Galadriel :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma vie s'achève?

Galadriel ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de lui. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Elle opta pour le silence et changea de sujet. Elle lui dit vaguement :

- J'ignore ce que l'avenir vous réserve, mon ami, mais chose certaine, vous la reverrez dans un avenir rapproché. Elle est vivante pour l'instant et en sécurité plus que vous. Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri du danger ici, personne ne l'est. La jeune mortelle avec elle sera un appui sur pour Séphora et ensemble elles seront importantes pour beaucoup de monde. Présentement, elles viennent de quitter la Forêt noire pour revenir par ici. Malheureusement, elles devront faire un détour qui les mènera en Rohan ou vous aurez la chance de la revoir. Dit Galadriel

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, j'irai en Rohan? C'est là que mon destin se décidera?

- Probablement, oui. Les hommes ne pourront pas faire face seuls à la menace qui pourrait les détruire. Ils auront besoin d'aide, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il faut se préparer à accueillir des visiteurs. Une communauté a été formée suite au conseil et les membres de cette communauté feront un arrêt ici. Ils seront parmi nous dans quelques semaines. Je suis sûr que cette visite vous éclairera sur ce que vous avez vu dans mon miroir. Soyez conciliant, il y a un nain parmi eux. Je vous confie cette tâche, Capitaine. Dès leur arrivée, conduisez-les vers moi. Ils arriveront du coté nord de notre territoire. Dit la Dame avec plus de sérieux.

- Je ferai mon devoir Milady. Dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Galadriel lui donna congé et Haldir se retira. Elle soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel pour prier les Valars d'épargner son peuple. Mais elle savait que seul un miracle pourrait sauver la race humaine de cette guerre. Elle reprit le vase pour remplir son bassin à nouveau et regarda ce que l'avenir réservait aux êtres chers à son cœur.


	9. 9 Une belle complicité

9 – Une belle complicité

Comme dans la vision du miroir de Galadriel, l'escorte qui amenait Séphora et Sarafin sur la route du retour, fit un arrêt au beau milieu de la route lorsque Galen sentit la présence des orcs dans les environs. Malgré leur nombre, le chef du groupe savait qu'il serait difficile de protéger les deux femmes d'une attaque possible. Il entraina la guérisseur et la mortelle un peu à l'écart et leur dit avec empressement :

- Il ne faut pas rester avec nous, partez d'ici. Les orcs sont tout près et il ne serait pas bien qu'ils vous trouvent ici… Suivez la route droit devant vous et au croisement, prenez le chemin qui mène au village. dit Galen un ami de Legolas.

- Et vous! Que ferez-vous? Demanda Séphora.

- Nous allons les intercepter et vous permettre de fuir le plus loin possible. Dit le garde.

- Vous risquez votre vie en… dit Sarafin

- Je ne risque rien, ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant, partez et ne vous retournez pas. Dit Galen en les encourageant à partir.

- Merci Galen, si vous vous en sortez, saluez Legolas pour nous… Bonne chance et merci encore. Dit Séphora.

Galen sourit et la salua une dernière fois avant de les pousser vers la route. Séphora et Sarafin quittèrent au galop les elfes et parcoururent une bonne distance sans s'arrêter. Une fois à la croisée des chemins, Séphora indiqua à sa compagne la route à suivre et ensemble elles chevauchèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline à l'horizon. La jeune elfe trouva un endroit parfait pour se reposer et passer la nuit. Sarafin s'activait à la préparation d'un feu, pendant que Séphora cueillait des fruits pour le repas. Grâce à Sarafin, elles purent déguster un repas léger, mais nourrissant. Les fruits de Séphora et le pain et fromages de Sarafin les rassasièrent amplement. Seulement, Séphora sentit le regard de sa compagne fixé sur elle de façon intense. La jeune elfe lui demanda en souriant :

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?

- Pour rien… Je me rends compte que tu as tous les talents…

- Non, tu te trompes, je n'ai pas tous les talents, mais j'avoue que je connais beaucoup de choses. Dit Séphora en lui souriant.

- J'aimerais en savoir autant que toi, mais malheureusement, les femmes n'ont pas la même éducation que les garçons. Nous sommes limités aux travaux ménagers ou ceux de la ferme. Je ne sais ni lire ni écrire. Je sais cuisiner par contre, mais j'aurais préféré apprendre le maniement de l'épée ou l'arc, comme mon frère. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Ça m'aurait permis de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait pu être fier de moi, de ce que je suis capable de faire. Dit Sarafin tristement.

- Mais Legolas n'a jamais demandé à ce que tu sois parfaite. Il est fier de toi… Il ne t'a jamais reproché quoi que ce soit… dit Séphora avec douceur en comprenant ce que son amie ressentait.

- Legolas ne m'a jamais rien demandé. C'est ce qui me porte à croire que je n'étais qu'un divertissement pour lui. Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour combler ses moments de solitude. Je ne suis pas une elfe comme toi Séphora, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi. Il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous et tu le sais. Répondit Sarafin tristement.

Séphora savait bien qu'elle avait raison d'une certaine façon. Mais elle savait que la jeune mortelle gardait un profond sentiment dans son cœur pour le Prince. Elle aimait bien Sarafin et pour ne pas laisser la jeune femme sans espoir, elle lui dit :

- Je connais Legolas Sarafin et jamais il ne se serait servi de toi comme un divertissement. Il ne t'a jamais menti sur ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de la peine qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment. Un elfe ne fait jamais rien inutilement et s'il t'a entrouvert son cœur, alors c'est qu'il t'aime assez pour t'avoir caché dans la forêt. Dit Séphora avec compréhension.

- Ce n'est pas ce que disaient les gardes…

- Et tu les crois? Il est vrai que les elfes prennent ce dont ils ont besoin quand ils le veulent. Mais ils respectent leurs partenaires. Ils n'ont jamais forcé personne à faire quoi que ce soit. Haldir ne m'a jamais imposé son désir, même si je m'en doutais un peu…. Tout ça pour te dire que Legolas est un elfe d'honneur, comme Haldir et jamais, il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour te déplaire. Il t'a laissé le choix, je pense… N'est-ce pas?...

Sarafin devait admettre que jamais Legolas ne l'avait menacé ou obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait toujours été celle qui voulait… Oh seigneur… Elle avait peut-être jugé trop rapidement l'attitude du prince. Elle baissa les yeux tristement et Séphora comprit qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour reprendre confiance en elle. Elle saisit son sac et sortit un couteau qu'elle déposa près d'elle. Elle scruta les alentours et sourit en voyant ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle saisit une branche qu'elle affila de son couteau et dit à sa compagne de voyage :

- Que dirais-tu d'une première leçon après le repas?

- Une leçon de quoi? Demanda Sarafin surprise.

- N'as-tu pas manifesté le désir d'apprendre à lire et à écrire?

Sarafin lui fit un large sourire et encouragé pas son amie, elle termina rapidement son repas et décida de faire le nettoyage des lieux, le temps que Séphora termine ce qu'elle faisait.

Dès que Sarafin fut au bord de la rivière, Séphora sourit à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Elle eut un souvenir de son départ et sa rencontre avec Galadriel. Elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda son amie au loin. Galadriel savait qu'elle serait en contact avec une mortelle. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de sa visite à Mirkwood et des gens qu'elle allait rencontrer.

FLASHBACK

- «Votre tâche à Mirkwood ne se limitera pas seulement à soigner des blessés, mais aussi à prendre soin d'une jeune femme que vous rencontrerez dans la forêt noire. » Dit Galadriel.

- «Et de qui s'agit-il? une personne importante?» demanda Séphora

- «Oui une personne importante pour le prince de Mirkwood. Notre cousin des bois est tombé sous le charme d'une jeune femme dont le père possède une propriété près de la forêt noire. » dit La Dame.

- «Vous voulez dire une mortelle? Mais…»

- «Ne jugez pas de sa race. Cette femme est peut-être mortelle, mais elle ne le sera pas toujours. Elle a été choisie par les Valars pour accomplir le destin du Prince Legolas et pour ça, elle doit vivre. Je compte sur vous pour la protéger. Quelqu'un s'occupera d'elle une fois à destination.» Termina la Dame.

Séphora était surprise de la demande de la Dame. Mais l'opportunité de faire le bien dans un autre royaume valait bien la peine de rendre ce petit service à la dame. Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit à Galadriel :

- «Je ferai ce que vous me demandez. Je prendrai soin d'elle.» Dit Séphora

- «Je vous remercie de votre compréhension… Par contre, il serait bon que cette conversation reste entre nous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?» dit la Dame en confidence.

- «Très bien, je serai discrète.» dit Séphora

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Séphora sourit à ce souvenir. Maintenant, elle n'avait pas seulement la tâche de la protéger, mais de la convaincre qu'elle était faite pour le prince. Sarafin revint vers le campement et vit Séphora dégager un espace devant elle. Cette dernière sourit à son approche et lui dit :

- Tiens, prends ce bâtonnet. Tu pourras t'en servir pour apprendre à écrit

Sarafin ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa près de Séphora. La femme-elfe sourit à son enthousiasme et entreprit de lui apprendre à lire.

Bonne année 2011 à tous mes lecteurs. Je vous souhaite bonheur, santé et prospérité à tous. À la prochaine.


	10. 10  L'arrivé de la communauté

10 – L'arrivé de la communauté

Haldir et ses gardes restaient cachés et observaient la communauté faire son entrée dans la forêt de la Lorien. En les voyants, il comprit qu'ils étaient fatigués et épuisés. Leur tâche était loin d'être facile. Il ne voulait pas les intercepter immédiatement, voulant les observer et les analyser. Il regarda chaque membre de la communauté et soupira lourdement. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Legolas parmi eux, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air triste et inquiet, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose s'était passé, il le savait, il le sentait. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions puisqu'il vit un peu derrière le groupe un homme de haute stature, le visage ravagé par le chagrin et…

Haldir n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. C'était le même homme qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de Galadriel. Le mortel du couple, celui qu'il avait vu avec une femme-elfe… Qui était-il? que faisait-il avec la communauté. Il eut réponse à son interrogation lorsqu'un de ses seconds vint le rejoindre et lui dit :

- Il y a des petits hommes avec eux. Ce ne sont pas des enfants. Je pense qu'il s'agit de hobbits. Dit Orophin.

- Tu reconnais les autres? Demanda Rumil

- L'homme de tête est Estel, le fils adoptif du Seigneur Elrond. C'est l'héritier d'Isildur. Quant à l'autre homme, à son uniforme, il s'agit d'un haut dirigeant des armées du Gondor. Dit Orophin.

- Boromir, fils ainé de l'Intendant Denethor. Il a bonne réputation à ce que j'ai entendu de lui. Dit Rumil.

- C'est une des meilleures lames du Gondor. Il accumule les victoires contre les orcs. Il a réussi à reprendre Osgiliath suite à une attaque de l'ennemi. J'ai entendu parler de ses victoires, mais je sens aussi dans son cœur qu'il cache quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire. Un secret qu'il ne veut dévoiler à personne. Dit Haldir soucieux en regardant l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

- J'ai remarqué que Legolas était parmi eux. Il n'a pas l'air bien on dirait. Dit Rumil

- Aucun n'a l'air bien. Je sens beaucoup de peine et de chagrin dans leur cœur. Mais nous avons un travail à faire et rien de nous n'empêchera de le faire… Laissons-les entrer plus avant dans les bois et nous verrons quand intervenir. Dit Haldir avec sérieux en quittant son poste pour se positionner plus loin afin de les intercepter.

Orophin fronça les sourcils intrigués par l'attitude de son frère. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser des étrangers entrer facilement dans leur forêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Rumil qui haussa les épaules. Mais à la façon dont Haldir regardait les membres de la communauté, il était certain que quelque chose attirait l'attention de leur capitaine. Orophin remarqua alors le regard glacial de son frère sur un des hommes, l'homme du Gondor.

Dès qu'Haldir avait porté son regard sur lui, il comprit ce que Galadriel lui avait fait voir dans son miroir. L'homme du Gondor était le même. Elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait un impact sur lui, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Il patienta encore un moment et donna le signal d'arrêter leur progression. Ce fut fait de façon assez froide à la grande surprise de Legolas qui s'y attendait malgré tout.

Haldir arborait son air froid et hautain comme d'habitude. Il ne donna aucune chance aux membres de la communauté de se justifier. Ce fut Aragorn, le rôdeur qui parla en leur nom.

- Nous ne voulons aucun problème à votre peuple, nous ne voulons qu'asile et nourriture pour quelques jours afin de soigner nos blessures et nous reposer avant de reprendre la route. Dit Aragorn.

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici. Vous amenez avec vous un grand danger. Dit Haldir en regardant le hobbit qui portait l'anneau de pouvoir à son cou.

Frodon rougit intimidé par l'elfe. Il était impressionné par eux et leur air sérieux et froid. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi. Les autres hobbits aussi se sentaient comme lui. Même Boromir était impressionné par leur attitude glaciale. Legolas sentit le besoin d'intervenir et se présenta devant l'elfe de la Lorien. Il lui dit avec le plus de calme possible :

- Nous sommes impliqués dans une course secrète dont nous ne pouvons discuter avec toi Haldir. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est d'un endroit où reprendre des forces…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez… J'ai ordre de vous conduire auprès des dirigeants de Caras Galladhon. Mais pour ça, il vous faudra suivre mes recommandations. Venez, Celeborn et Galadriel vous attendent. Dit Haldir en faisant volte-face et donné des ordres à ses gardes d'escorter les membres de la communauté.

Mais au passage devant lui, il pouvait sentir la peine de chacun dans leur cœur. Même Legolas ne pouvait pas lui cacher ses états d'âme. Tous les deux savaient ce que l'autre pensait. Il sentait aussi le chagrin des petits hommes, la lourde responsabilité du rôdeur, la colère bien évidente du nain et surtout… la peur de l'homme du Gondor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de percer son âme tourmentée. Il pouvait sentir une présence hostile dans son esprit. Et il sut… il sut que l'anneau de pouvoir tentait de corrompre son esprit. Il soupira lourdement, car il sentait du bon en lui, mais personne ne résistait à l'anneau, même pour les plus forts d'entre eux. Il sentait qu'il résistait, mais pas encore assez. Quelque chose en lui, lui permettait de tenir. Haldir savait que le seul moyen pour lui de s'en sortir était l'aide de la Dame de la Lorien. Elle seule pouvait lui venir en aide. Mais le voulait-il vraiment? Il cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Il cachait un secret, un secret dont il ne voulait parler à personne. C'était un homme discret, un vrai guerrier, un très bon soldat, mais parfois, il était nécessaire de baisser sa garde pour revenir plus fort. C'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin des autres pour s'en sortir.

Et lui, Haldir de la Lorien, savait qu'il pouvait être celui qui pourrait l'aider… Dans l'avenir.


	11. 11 Le secret du Gondorien

11 – Le secret du Gondorien

Il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que la communauté était dans la cité de Caras Galladhon et Haldir n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'entretenir avec le Gondorien. Galadriel ne voulait pas qu'il l'aborde tout de suite. L'homme n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour confier à des inconnus ses états d'âme plutôt troublants. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'était jamais avec les membres de la communauté, préférant la solitude au babillage incessant des hobbits.

Il ne pouvait le blâmer, ils n'arrêtaient pas une minute de parler. Tout ce monde dérangeait le calme et la paix des lieux. Il se consolait en pensant que bientôt, ils seraient tous partis. Mais il tenait à faire quelque chose pour l'homme du Gondor. Ce fut par hasard qu'il trouva le Capitaine du Gondor au bord de la rivière. Il sourit en pensant à Séphora, car c'était là que la jeune elfe venait faire sa lessive et ça, le Gondorien l'ignorait. Haldir soupira lourdement et se prépara à rejoindre l'homme lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Galadriel dans son esprit.

- « Ne lui parlez pas tout de suite Haldir, cet homme à besoin de retrouver la paix de l'esprit avant toute chose. Il n'y a qu'à cet endroit qu'il pourra y arriver. Si vous voulez vraiment connaitre ce qui perturbe l'esprit de cet homme, venez me rejoindre chez vous. Je vous y attends.»

Haldir soupira encore et baissa la tête. Qu'est ce que la Dame faisait chez lui? Si Galadriel voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il leva les yeux vers son balcon et put voir la silhouette de la Dame. Il se rendit donc chez lui et vit Galadriel près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rivière. Celeborn était avec elle et il s'inclina pour les saluer. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui parla le premier.

- Je sais que vous voulez venir en aide au Capitaine du Gondor, mais je pense que pour le moment, il serait bon que vous écoutiez ce qu'a à vous dire Galadriel à son sujet. Dit Celeborn en laissant sa femme continuer la conversation.

- Je sens dans votre cœur un réel désir de venir en aide à cet homme. Seulement, il faut le faire pour les bonnes raisons. Dit Galadriel en étudiant avec attention son ami elfe.

- Je sens dans mon cœur qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour confier son esprit troublé et ce n'est pas les membres de la communauté qui vont l'aider…

- Et pourtant, Legolas lui porte une attention particulière, je pense. Dit Galadriel

- Il le surveille pour qu'il ne nuise pas à l'héritier d'Isildur. Ajouta Haldir froidement.

- C'est un peu vrai, mais pas entièrement. De toute façon, la communauté devrait nous quitter dans quelque temps. Vous n'aurez pas le temps d'aborder le Gondorien comme il se doit, par contre, vous aurez cette chance plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que vous prépariez quatre embarcations pour leur permettre de voyager par la rivière. Faites aussi préparer des provisions pour plusieurs jours. Dit Galadriel

- Trois des barques seront utilisé par la communauté. La quatrième servira pour un sauvetage. Il faudra installer cette embarcation un peu à l'écart. Ajouta Celeborn.

- Vous voulez que je les suive? Demanda Haldir avec surprise.

- Vous emprunterez la route qui mène au bas des chutes du Rauros. Dit Celeborn

- Et que dois-je y faire ? s'informa Haldir intrigué.

- Vous assisterez les elfes des rivières. Ils auront un corps à récupérer. Dit Galadriel en ne regardant pas la fenêtre.

- Le corps de qui? Demanda à nouveau Haldir.

Haldir rejoignit la Dame près de la fenêtre et sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Elle regardait le Gondorien avec sérieux.

- Le Seigneur Boromir du Gondor? C'est lui que les elfes des rivières doivent récupérer…

- Vous savez depuis son arrivée ici qu'il ne finira pas cette quête. Seulement, malgré tout ce que lui reproches ses compagnons de voyage, les valars ne semblent pas du même avis. Et j'ai tendance à penser comme eux. Alors, votre vision du miroir vous montrant sa présence à vos côtés signifie qu'il doit vivre. Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, lui permettre de vivre. Cet homme subit l'influence de l'anneau, vous le savez, vous l'avez senti. Mais il y a du bon en lui et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons sauver sa vie et le rendre à sa famille. Il ne sera plus un membre de la communauté, mais aura une importance très grande pour l'avenir. Dit encore la Dame.

- Vous êtes généreuse Milady, de permettre à l'Intendant de revoir son fils vivant…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour l'Intendant que je le fais, mais pour sa vraie famille… Ne soyez pas si surpris puisque Legolas vous a parlé de son point commun avec lui. Et c'est l'amour d'une personne chère à leur cœur qui les rend un peu complices. Son esprit est perturbé par l'anneau certes, mais aussi par la sécurité de sa cité, son peuple, son frère et aussi sa famille. Dit Galadriel fièrement.

Haldir était encore plus confus et fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la dame intriguée. Galadriel lui sourit en coin, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle savait des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais défié ou argumenté un ordre de la Dame. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et lui dit en s'inclinant :

- Alors, je vais immédiatement donner des ordres pour que des provisions soient préparées et faire le nécessaire pour les barques. Dit-il

- Merci Haldir, je savais que vous comprendriez. Dit Celeborn

- Je ne comprends pas totalement, mais j'ai confiance que ça viendra. Dit Haldir

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il cache un secret que personne ne connaît. Un secret qui pourrait nuire à sa famille si on découvrait la vérité. Mais vous saurez ce secret en temps et lieu… Lorsque les membres de la communauté seront près au départ, je vous le ferai savoir. Dit Galadriel en prenant le bras de son époux pour quitter la maison de leur capitaine.

- Alors, j'attendrai vos ordres. Dit Haldir

Une fois à l'extérieur et à bonne distance de la maison d'Haldir, Celeborn lui demanda :

- Croyez-vous que ce soit suffisant?

- Ça devra l'être, mon ami. J'ai confiance que tout se passe bien. Vous savez que cet homme doit être sauvé. S'il meurt, ce serait condamné d'autre à une mort certaine et la venue d'un roi en Gondor compromise. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, je pense. Je ne veux pas perdre ceux qui sont chers à mon cœur. Dit Galadriel tristement.

- J'espère seulement que vous agissez pour le mieux. Que vous ne faites pas tous ces efforts inutilement. Dit Celeborn

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit inutile, mon ami, je crois plutôt que ce sera bénéfique pour énormément de monde.

Celeborn sourit et embrassa sa femme sur la joue. Mais dans son for intérieur, il doutait que ce soit aussi simple.


	12. 12 Les elfes des rivières

Désolé de te décevoir Melior, mais cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec celle de Boromir et Indil. Par contre, l'histoire d'Haldir et Séphora est en lien avec d'autres que je suis en train d'écrire. Quant à Boromir et Legolas, ils auront une partie importante dans la vie de ces deux elfes et ils ne seront pas les seuls… Maintenant à notre histoire…

12- Les elfes des rivières.

Haldir était sur la rive pour assister les membres de la communauté à installer les provisions dans les barques qui les feraient traverser l'Anduin jusqu'à destination. Il voyait Galadriel discuter avec chaque membre du groupe en leur donnant un présent qui leur serait utile. Déjà, il se sentait excité à l'idée de prendre la route vers les chutes du Rauros pour rejoindre les elfes des rivières. Il avait hâte de revoir son ami Alfarin.

Lorsque les trois barques furent sur leur départ, il donna l'ordre de préparer leur propre voyage. Galadriel vint alors le voir et lui dit avec sérieux.

- Cette mission en est une d'importante Haldir. Je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que le Gondorien soit entre les mains des elfes des rivières et qu'il soit amené dans leur village afin d'y être soigné. Soyez persuasif avec eux, ils tenteront de vous persuader du contraire. Dit La Dame.

- Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire de faire Milady. Dit Haldir lorsqu'il fut prêt à partir.

- Je vous fais confiance mon ami… Dès que ce sera fait, revenez le plus rapidement possible. Dit-elle.

Haldir se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Mais avant de s'embarquer à son tour, il demanda à la Dame :

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Séphora? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Séphora et sa compagne de voyage ont rejoint un groupe de villageois et traversent le Rohan pour rejoindre les troupes du roi Theoden. Elles seront en sécurité ne vous en faites pas. Pour l'instant elles sont sauves et entre bonnes mains. Dit Galadriel en souriant.

Haldir sourit peu rassuré malgré les maigres nouvelles. Mais il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Ce n'était pas à lui de la questionner davantage. Il devait se contenter de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire. Il s'inclina devant elle et rejoignit ses frères. Galadriel les salua une dernière fois avant de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Le voyage des elfes sur l'Anduin fut plus long que prévu et lorsqu'ils atteignirent les chutes du Rauros, ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit les elfes des rivières déjà sur place. Il salua Alfarin qui était en charge du groupe et lui dit :

- Heureux de te revoir Alfarin. Le voyage s'est bien passé? Demanda Haldir en le saluant avec plaisir.

- Nous avons dû contourner la route principale à cause des orcs. Il y en a un très grand nombre qui se dirige par ici. Dit l'elfe des rivières.

- Alors, ils sont ici pour attaquer la communauté… Ne devrions-nous pas leur porter main forte? Demanda Rumil.

- Ce n'est pas le but de notre présence ici… dit Haldir

Soudain un autre elfe vint les aviser qu'il y avait des combats au sommet des chutes. Haldir prit une profonde respiration et regarda Alfarin. Ce dernier secoua la tête et comprit que c'était le moment de se tenir près. Il dit alors à ses hommes :

- Tenez-vous près à intervenir en cas de problème. Dit-il

- Et nous? Vous avez besoin de nous pour cette opération de sauvetage? Demanda Orophin.

- Pas pour l'instant, je vous le ferai savoir si nécessaire. Dit Alfarin en retournant vers la rive pour donner ses dernières instructions.

Haldir et ses frères se retirèrent à l'écart afin de laisser les elfes des rivières faire leur travail. Ce fut long avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Puis soudain, ce fut le signal que tous attendaient. En quelques minutes, les elfes s'étaient dispersés autour des chutes et attendirent avec impatience de voir une embarcation apparaitre au sommet des chutes. Alfarin et ses hommes travaillèrent vite et bien et grâce à leur intervention ils réussirent à récupérer la barque elfique qu'ils ramenèrent sur la rive. C'est à ce moment qu'Alfarin put commencer son travail. A l'intérieur de la barque, Haldir put voir le corps inanimé du Gondorien. Il fronça les sourcils inquiets. Il doutait que l'homme soit encore en vie. Alfarin de son côté s'activait sur lui et ce pendant de longues minutes.

Haldir le laissa faire un moment et n'y tenant plus, il lui demanda :

- Alors? Il va survivre? Tu as trouvé un souffle de vie en lui?

- Bien sûr, il va survivre, mais ses blessures sont graves, mais pas à ce point. Les flèches étaient empoisonnées, mais pas mortelles. Par contre, je dois le ramener auprès du Seigneur des rivières, lui seul pourra faire ce qu'il faut pour lui afin de le remettre sur pied. Dit Alfarin confiant.

Haldir approuva de la tête et aida Alfarin à installer le Gondorien dans la barque qui l'amènerait dans la cité des rivières. Alfarin dit alors à son ami de la Lorien.

- J'ignore encore pourquoi la dame de la Lorien tient absolument à sauver ce mortel. Dit Alfarin déçu

- Parce qu'il mérite une deuxième chance à la vie. Grâce à son sacrifice, il vient peut-être de mettre un roi sur le trône du Gondor. Ce que fait Galadriel à toujours un but. Même si parfois c'est difficile à comprendre. Dit Haldir aussi confus que son ami des rivières.

- C'est étrange quand même, tu ne trouves pas? Dit Alfarin.

- Non, pas si étrange que ça a bien y penser. Galadriel ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Dit encore Haldir en saluant son ami une dernière fois.

Alfarin poussa la barque sur la rivière et prit la route de son village. Pendant ce temps, Rumil et Orophin faisaient le ménage des alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage. Rumil revint alors avec le cor du Gondor et son bouclier et demanda à son frère :

- Que fait-on avec ça? Dit Rumil en lui montant les objets.

- Remet le tout dans la barque et retournons là à la rivière. Galadriel nous à bien fait comprendre que personne ne devait se douter de la survie du Gondorien. Quelqu'un finira bien par retrouver la barque et faire savoir à qui de droit ce qu'est devenu Boromir du Gondor. Sa disparition sera une lourde perte pour son peuple, mais pas inutile pour le Gondor. Dit Haldir.

- Mais Galadriel n'a pas dit qu'il devait retourner à sa famille? Demanda Rumil

- Et c'est à sa famille qu'il retournera. Mais pas celle que vous croyez… Allons, il faut partir d'ici avant d'être repéré par les orcs. Nous avons une longue route à faire pour retourner chez nous. Ajouta Haldir en poussant ses frères vers la route.

Orophin et Rumil s'activèrent à terminer leurs tâches et une fois terminer, ils reprirent la route de la Lorien rapidement. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une nouvelle tâche les attendait dès leur arrivée.


	13. 13  Départ pour Helm

13- Départ pour Helm

Ce ne fut pas long que les trois frères furent amenés à se préparer pour leur prochaine mission. Celeborn et Galadriel avait accepté d'envoyer un groupe d'elfe en renfort aux hommes du Rohan avec la complicité du Seigneur Elrond. Haldir et Rumil faisaient partie de ce groupe. Orophin fut déçu de ne pas participer à ce combat, mais la dame tenait à ce qu'il s'occupe de ceux qui restaient en Lorien.

Lorsque les elfes de Fondcomb furent arrivés, Haldir préparait le grand rassemblement pour le départ. Galadriel l'entraina un peu a l'écart et lui tendit un document en lui disant :

- Ce parchemin devra être remis au Roi Theoden du Rohan. Il explique le pourquoi de notre appui à leur cause. Je veux que vous vous rapportiez au Seigneur Aragorn par la suite. Dit la Dame.

- Vous voulez dire que les membres de la communauté sont en Rohan? Demanda Haldir surprit.

- En effet Capitaine, Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn y sont en compagnie du nouveau magicien blanc. Seulement, vous n'aurez peut-être pas la chance de le voir puisqu'il parcourt la terre du milieu à la recherche des cavaliers de la marche. Dit la Dame

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé d'envoyer une garnison conjointement avec Elrond pour venir en aide aux hommes du Rohan. Dit Celeborn.

- Ce qui importe le plus, c'est que la forteresse de Helm doit tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit encore la Dame de la Lorien.

- J'ai très bien compris Milady. J'évaluerai les forces en présence une fois sur place. Je verrai Aragorn dès mon arrivé. Dit Haldir en s'inclinant devant la Dame et le Seigneur.

Galadriel lui sourit et saisit son bras pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin et lui dit plus sérieusement :

- Vous savez que vous risquez de ne pas revenir Haldir. En êtes vous conscient? Dit-elle

- Oui Milady, je le sais très bien. Mais si par ma mort je peux sauver la race des hommes…

- Vous n'en mourrez pas de cette façon Haldir. De toute façon, vous aurez la chance de revoir la meilleure guérisseure elfique qui existe. Si quelque chose devait vous arriver, vous seriez entre bonnes mains. Dit Galadriel en lui souriant malicieusement.

Haldir sourit à son tour en comprenant que Séphora était déjà aux Gouffre de Helm. Il ne put retenir une question en lui demandant :

- Vous voulez dire que Séphora…

- Elle s'y trouve avec la jeune mortelle. Je crois que vous savez maintenant de qui il s'agit. Le prince Legolas vous en a parlé je pense. Dit La Dame.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé et je crois qu'il commet une erreur. Cette femme a une emprise sur lui plus importante qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Dit Haldir en secouant la tête négativement.

- Ne jugez pas d'un cœur amoureux, capitaine. Vous avez fait comme lui en donnant votre cœur à la femme de votre choix. Et si je ne me trompe, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Seigneur Boromir a aussi fait la même chose que vous. Vous avez tous choisis votre cœur au détriment de votre raison. Pour le prince et le Seigneur du Gondor, ils ont défiés la voie qui leur était imposé. Dit Galadriel

- Et vous avez raison, ce n'est pas a moi de critiquer de leur choix, mais il est dangereux pour notre cousin des bois. Je ne puis juger de celui du mortel Dit Haldir

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais laissons le cas de Legolas et Boromir de coté. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'une fois là-bas, il faudra aviser Séphora qu'elle est attendue au domaine des rivières pour s'occuper d'un patient particulier. Dit Galadriel.

- Et de qui s'agit-il? demanda Haldir

- Du Seigneur Boromir justement. Il a besoin d'aide et rapidement. Je compte sur vous pour l'aviser de sa tâche. Dit La dame avec sérieux.

- Je lui ferai le message. Je l'accompagnerai moi-même au domaine des rivières. Dit Haldir.

- Je vous laisse juge de la situation. Ce qui importe le plus, c'est de venir en aide aux hommes. Si Saroumane réussi à vaincre les hommes, ce sera la fin de toute vie sur cette terre. Sauron ne se limitera pas seulement à eux, mais à nous aussi ainsi qu'à toute race vivante. Dit Galadriel avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour permettre aux hommes de remporter la victoire. Dit Haldir en s'inclinant.

- Je suis certaine que vous saurez être à la hauteur. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Capitaine Haldir. Que la grâce des Valars soit sur vous et vos compagnons. Dit Galadriel

- Merci, Milady. C'est un honneur que de vous servir. Dit Haldir en la quittant cette fois.

Galadriel le laissa partir avec la sensation que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, les projets de son capitaine ne se dérouleront pas comme prévus. Celeborn l'a rejoignit et lui demanda un peu inquiet :

- Vous ne semblez pas convaincus du succès de cette mission très chère.

- Je ne le suis pas mon ami. Très peu seront de retour et s'ils le sont, ce sera un retour difficile et pénible pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il nous faut être près à tout éventualité. Venez, ne restons pas ici. Nous avons beaucoup à faire pour la suite. Dit Galadriel en retournant sur ses pas.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Celeborn.

Il faut déployer les gardes qui restent aux frontières. Avisez Orophin de s'occuper de ce problème. Moi, je dois consulter mon miroir a nouveau. J'ai besoin de réponse à mes questions. Dit Galadriel en se dirigeant vers son jardin.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Celeborn.

- Tout ce que j'ai vue dans mon miroir c'est produit, sauf pour une chose…

- Laquelle? Demanda Celeborn intrigué cette fois.

- La présence d'une elfe gitane dans les alentours d'un jeune Rohirrim. Elle semble avoir un lien avec la mortelle qui accompagne Séphora. Je l'ai vue aussi dans la vision d'Haldir. Elle était avec le Seigneur du Gondor et sa famille. De plus, Elrond m'a parlé d'une gitane qu'il avait eu sous sa tutelle un certain temps. Tout me porte à croire que ces gens seront en contact à un moment donné. Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi. C'est ce que je veux savoir de mon miroir. Dit Galadriel.

- Alors je vous laisse trouver les réponses que vous désirez avoir. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Dit son époux en embrassant sa main.

Galadriel lui sourit et le laissa retourner auprès d'Orophin. Elle prit une profonde respiration et entra dans son jardin avec la ferme intention d'obtenir les réponses qu'elle voulait.


	14. 14  Après la bataille

14- Après la bataille

L'arrivée des elfes avait donné de l'espoir aux hommes. Haldir avait remis le message de Galadriel au roi Theoden et fut accueilli par Aragorn de façon spontanée avec une accolade qui fit sourire Legolas. Ce dernier le salua et ils purent échanger des nouvelles. Il sut alors que Séphora était sur place et bien à l'abri dans les grottes. Il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur la bataille qui ne s'annonçait pas des plus faciles.

Comme prévu, ce fut une bataille sanglante et très difficile. Par contre, dès le lever du jour, les cavaliers de la marche avec Gandalf en tête donnèrent la victoire aux hommes de façon éclatante. Les femmes et les enfants enfermés dans les grottes trépignèrent d'impatience, dès qu'ils entendirent le cor du Gouffre. Ce qui signifiait pour eux l'ultime attaque.

Puis, ce fut le silence total, et ce, pendant de longues minutes. Un des gardes assignés aux portes dégagea l'entrée, permettant à tous de sortir de leurs abris pour voir leur proche. Ce fut la ruée à l'extérieur et sachant que Legolas était dans la citadelle, Sarafin entraina sa compagne hors de la caverne. Séphora en eut mal au cœur en voyant tous les blessés étendus un peu partout. Elle s'agenouilla devant un homme pour lui porter main forte. Sarafin vint la rejoindre et lui dit :

- Séphora, viens…

- Vas-y… je vais m'occuper des blessés. Dit Séphora en arrachant la manche de sa tunique pour éponger le sang du bras d'un homme.

- Tu ne veux pas voir Legolas?...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il sait où me trouver… Allez! Va rejoindre ton prince. Dit Séphora en riant.

Sarafin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle suivit la population à la recherche de son amour. Séphora s'occupa de ceux qui étaient près d'elle. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il y avait des elfes parmi les blessés et du coin de l'œil elle reconnu Melanos, un guérisseur de Fondcomb. Ce dernier fut enchanté de la voir présente et ensemble ils portèrent secours à tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient aider.

Malheureusement, il y avait tellement de blessés qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Grâce à la bonne coordination des guérisseurs des hommes et des elfes, ils purent unir leurs efforts afin de soigner le plus de gens possible. Séphora en avait plein les bras et n'eut pas la chance de revoir Sarafin. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle réalisa l'étendue des dommages que cette bataille avait causé. Ils avaient réussi à localiser tous les blessés aux mêmes endroits et une fois faits, elle put constater qu'il y en avait un très grand nombre. Elle en avait même le cœur brisé.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter et elle se donna corps et âme aux soins à apporter aux victimes de cette guerre. Mais soudain, le manque de matériel l'obligea à circuler dans la forteresse pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer sa douloureuse tâche. Elle s'arrêtait souvent pour soigner un blessé au passage. Mais elle fut mise à l'épreuve lorsqu'un garde l'intercepta au passage en lui demandant son aide en urgence.

- Milady, je vous en pris. Nous sommes en grand besoin d'un guérisseur ici et personne n'est venu depuis hier. Il y a plusieurs blessés qui ont besoin d'être vus et pour tout vous dire, je pense que certains sont morts… Seriez-vous un des guérisseurs elfiques? Demanda le garde.

Séphora répondit dans l'affirmative et lui fit signe de lui indiquer l'endroit ou se trouvait les blessés. Dès son arrivé sur place, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il y en avait presque autant que dans l'une des nombreuses salles de l'entrée. Elle se pencha sur un homme et soupira lourdement. Le pauvre était mort au bout de son sang. Elle dit alors au garde :

- Trouvez Lady Eowyn et dites-lui que j'ai besoin d'aide ici et vite. Demandez aussi de l'aide pour sortir les morts, il y en a plusieurs, je pense. Dit Séphora qui se dirigea vers un autre blessé.

Séphora ne perdit pas de temps et vit le plus de blessés possible. Melanos arriva en trombe pour l'assister et donner des ordres pour faire évacuer les morts. Soudain, elle reconnut un elfe de Fondcomb couché sur un lit de fortune.

- Lindir? Mais que fais-tu ici? Combien de Fondcomb sont ici? Demanda Séphora en examinant sa blessure au coté.

- Séphora, enfin un visage connut… Que je suis content de te voir… Nous sommes plusieurs de Fondcomb, beaucoup même, peut-être trop. Il y a des Galladhrims aussi… dit Lindir en regardant un elfe couché sur un lit à l'écart.

Séphora suivit son regard et vit un elfe couché sur un lit à l'écart. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement pour une raison inconnue d'elle. Elle termina le pansement de Lindir et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme blessure?

- Une large coupure au bras et au côté. C'est Estel qui l'a soigné personnellement. Il dit qu'il va s'en sortir, mais… Il est dans un état de sommeil depuis son arrivé ici et…

Séphora se leva pour se rendre au chevet de l'elfe et encore une fois, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Pourquoi se sentait-elle pressée comme ça?... Au moment ou elle voulut quitter Lindir, ce dernier la retint par le bras et lui dit a mot couvert :

- C'est un des dirigeants de la garnison qui nous a menés ici… dit Lindir en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois Séphora eut peur. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Lindir et se dirigea vers le lit de l'elfe. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa respiration devenait plus difficile, son ventre se contractait, et son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle se sentit faible tout à coup et comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle connaissait très bien même. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près du lit, elle sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Elle se pencha vers l'elfe et tout doucement elle le retourna vers elle d'une main tremblante. Elle agrandit les yeux d'horreur en voyant le visage pâle d'Haldir. Il était plus près de la mort que de la vie.

Sa peine était si grande qu'elle se laissa choir au sol dans un grand cri en pleurant de peine. Melanos avait retenu son souffle lorsqu'il l'avait surpris près de l'elfe de la Lorien. Il savait qu'Haldir et Séphora étaient fiancés et dès qu'elle fit un pas vers le lit ou se trouvait Haldir, il s'était approché d'elle, mais pas assez vite. Ses cris de larmes avaient attiré l'attention d'Aragorn et Legolas qui passaient par là et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. En quelques enjambées, les deux hommes furent près d'elle. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la saisir par les bras pour la soulever, mais elle se débattait avec force.

- Non… ne me touchez pas… laissez-moi tranquille… je veux rester avec lui. Dit-elle en voulant se libérer de l'emprise d'Aragorn.

- Séphora, je t'en pris, ne reste pas ici. Tu ne seras pas utile dans ton état… lui dit Legolas en se plaçant devant elle.

Séphora sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle leva les yeux sur le prince et lui dit brusquement :

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? Tu savais qu'Haldir était blessé et tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi? Dit Séphora avec colère.

- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Si tu avais su pour Haldir, tu n'aurais pas été aussi efficace. Dit Melanos sèchement.

Séphora regarda du côté de Melanos et dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle baissa les yeux et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Legolas approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras pour l'attirer à lui. Mais Séphora le repoussa légèrement et du revers de la main, elle essuya ses yeux. Elle regarda Aragorn qui était devant elle et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé Estel, je ne voulais pas être impolie ou méchante. Veuillez excuser mon attitude. Ce n'est pas digne d'un guérisseur et…

- Vous êtes une femme avant d'être un guérisseur. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. C'est la peine et le chagrin qui vous a fait réagir ainsi…

- Ce n'est pas une réaction normale pour une elfe. De toute façon, je dois m'occuper de lui… Si vous voulez qu'il survive… Dit Séphora en regardant Haldir plus blanc que jamais.

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Legolas. Ce dernier approuva de la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Le rôdeur demanda ensuite l'avis de Melanos qui comme Legolas secoua la tête positivement. Aragorn lui dit alors :

- Bon très bien. Mais je veux vous assister. Je tiens à ce qu'il vive moi aussi. Dit Aragorn.

Séphora secoua la tête et retourna auprès d'Haldir avec Aragorn et Melanos. Legolas retourna dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Sarafin et donner des nouvelles du Capitaine aux autres elfes encore vivant. Maintenant, tout espoir était permis pour lui. Il avait confiance que son ami de la Lorien s'en sorte vivant. Mais pour ça, Séphora avait besoin de toute l'aide possible et Aragorn pouvait le lui donner.


	15. 15  La nouvelle mission

15 – La nouvelle mission

Déjà le lendemain, le visage d'Haldir avait repris des couleurs et sa peau moins froide. Il était en bonne voie de guérison selon Melanos. Le même soir, il ouvrit les yeux au grand plaisir de Séphora qui ne l'avait pas quitté une minute. Il avait même commencé à se lever légèrement et manger un peu. Ce qui, pour Aragorn et Melanos, était très encourageant. Seulement, il avait besoin de parler en urgence à Séphora et profita du moins grand nombre de témoins pour lui faire part de la demande de Galadriel.

- Galadriel veut que tu te rendes au Domaines des rivières afin de soigner un patient particulier. Il doit vivre absolument Séphora. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour beaucoup de gens. Dit Haldir avec sérieux.

Séphora fronça les sourcils et comprit que la présence de Legolas l'empêchait de tout lui dire. Sarafin ne comprenait pas un mot de leur conversation et s'occupait de couper des bandes de tissus pour les blessés. La jeune guérisseure lui dit alors sur un ton de surprise :

- Mais Haldir, je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Pas dans le moment du moins. Tu as besoin de soin particulier toi aussi et…

- Séphora, la Dame tient énormément à ce que tu t'occupes toi-même de ce patient. Le Seigneur Caldoren t'attend pour la suite du traitement. Je t'en pris Séphora vas-y….

- Je ne peux pas y aller seule, tu le sais très bien…

- Alors j'irai avec toi. Je connais le Seigneur Caldoren, c'est un ami de mon père. De plus, c'est sur la route qui mène à Edoras. Si Haldir se sent assez bien, il pourra quitter les Rohirrims pour nous rejoindre là-bas. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Sarafin pourra l'accompagner jusque là. Nous pourrons faire le voyage de retour ensemble par la suite. Dit Legolas.

Séphora regarda du côté de Sarafin. Cette dernière leva les yeux sur eux et leur demanda :

- Vous parlez de moi? Demanda Sarafin avec innocence.

- Disons que je me demandais si tu accepterais de conduire Haldir au Domaine des rivières lorsqu'il sera en état de chevaucher. Demanda Legolas en lui souriant amoureusement.

- Mais ce sera avec plaisir que je vous accompagnerai Capitaine. Dit Sarafin en inclinant la tête exagérément.

Séphora ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Mais Haldir rugit en protestant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'escorte pour se rendre chez les elfes des rivières. Seulement, ce fut la condition imposée par Séphora pour aller au secours du patient de Galadriel. Haldir n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ses demandes sans protester d'avantage. Il aurait bien voulue dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivé de son frère Orophin lui rendit le sourire. Ce dernier s'informa de la santé de son frère et Séphora en profita pour discuter avec Legolas de son voyage prochain au Domaine des rivières.

- Est-ce que ça t'embête de m'accompagner jusqu'au royaume des rivières? Demanda t-elle

- Non, au contraire, ça me permettra de voir autre chose que des morts et des blessés. Et puis ça permettra à Sarafin de se sentir importante ici. Elle manque de confiance en elle. Dit Legolas en souriant en coin.

- Oui tu as raison, ça la valorisera aux yeux des autres. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à laisser Sarafin alors que tu viens à peine de la retrouver? Dit-elle moqueusement.

Legolas fit une moue qui fit sourire la jeune guérisseure. Elle savait bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne avec eux. Mais il était préférable qu'elle reste derrière. Déjà Aragorn devrait se passer de l'elfe de Mirkwood un certain temps… Elle approuva de la tête et lui dit :

- Très bien, je vais aviser Lady Eowyn de notre départ. De cette façon, elle pourra prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour me remplacer durant mon absence et je lui parlerai au sujet de Sarafin. Dit Séphora.

- Si Haldir tarde a te rejoindre, demande au Seigneur Caldoren de te faire escorter jusqu'en Lorien si le traitement que tu dois faire est trop long. Dit Legolas

- Je verrai ce qui doit être fait. Je trouve étrange que Galadriel demande ma présence auprès de ce blessé. Dit elle confuse.

- Elle a surement une bonne raison pour exiger que ce soit toi. Il s'agit surement d'une personne importante. En me rendant avec toi là-bas, je saurai si cette démarche valait la peine de faire autant de mystère. Ça me permettra de connaitre l'identité de ce mystérieux patient. Dit Legolas avec humour.

- C'est quand même étrange qu'elle demande pour moi. Le Seigneur Caldoren est un excellent guérisseur… a moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque chose de spécial… dit elle intrigué.

Legolas sourit et l'invita à faire le nécessaire concernant son départ prochain. Séphora approuva et saisit le bras de Sarafin au passage afin de lui donner des instructions concernant les soins à apporter à son fiancé. Haldir était toujours en grande conversation avec son frère lorsque Legolas le quitta à son tour pour seller les chevaux pour son voyage au domaine des rivières. Dès qu'il fut hors de porté de voix, Orophin demanda à Haldir :

- Qui est la femme avec Séphora?

- C'est Sarafin, une jeune mortelle qui a accompagné Séphora jusqu'ici. Elle fut sauvé des orcs par Legolas et confié à Séphora. Dit Haldir en souriant moqueusement.

- Tu veux dire que c'est elle l'amie de cœur de notre ami le prince? Dit Orophin

- Oui en effet, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit. Quand à lui, il est bien accroché. Dit Haldir avec découragement.

- Son père va le tuer… jamais Thandruil ne va accepter une mortelle comme conjointe pour son fils. Dit Orophin légèrement inquiet.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ce n'est pas notre problème. Par contre, elle est sous la tutelle de Séphora et jamais elle ne l'abandonnera. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille s'attarder ici plus qu'il n'en faut. Elle a manifesté le désir de se rendre en Gondor rejoindre sa famille. Dit Haldir.

- Elle aura du mal à se rendre en Gondor. Les orcs se rassemblent du coté de la rivière pour se rendre sur le territoire des hommes. Elle n'y arrivera jamais seule. Dit Orophin en secouant la tête négativement.

- C'est pourquoi je vais accompagner Séphora et Sarafin là-bas. Elle doit vivre selon Galadriel… pour le bonheur du prince en particulier. Ajouta Haldir en soupirant.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère? Il y a des orcs partout en terre du milieu et Sauron à le Gondor dans sa mire. Vous allez vous faire tuer…

- Je sais, mais je dois le faire… C'est peut-être le seul moyen pour moi de m'assurer que Séphora sera en sécurité. Dit Haldir à son frère le regard suppliant.

Orophin sourit en coin et soupira lourdement. Il comprenait que son frère ne veuille pas laisser sa fiancée se promener seule sur les routes. Le danger était trop présent partout. Il dit alors à Haldir :

- D'accord, je comprends. J'aviserai la Dame de ta décision. Dit Orophin

- Merci Orophin, merci de ta compréhension. Dit Haldir en lui souriant rassuré.

Ils discutèrent un moment encore jusqu'à ce que Séphora revienne pour changer ses pansements. Orophin le quitta pour les préparatifs de son départ pour la Lorien.


	16. 16  Eomer du Rohan

16 – Eomer du Rohan

Depuis la mort du prince Theodred, le fils du roi, Eomer savait très bien qu'il devenait l'héritier du trône du Rohan. C'était une charge dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper. Malheureusement, c'était son destin qu'il le veuille ou non. Avec cette guerre, il ignorait s'il s'en sortait vivant, alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter avant le temps! Son oncle était encore en vie et le roi du territoire. Mais il se mentait à lui-même, car il savait très bien qu'un jour ce serait lui le roi du Rohan.

Eomer ferma les yeux brièvement et eu une pensée pour son pauvre cousin tombé sous les armes des orcs. Il sentit une colère sourde s'emparer de lui, mais il n'eut pas la chance de la laisser paraître qu'il entendit la voix d'un elfe qui approchait des remparts ou il se trouvait pour regarder les elfes quitter la citadelle.

- C'est décourageant de voir autant de dommage n'est-ce pas? Dit Haldir en se joignant à lui.

Eomer se retourna pour le regarder et se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à se déplacer. Il voulut l'aider, mais Haldir leva la main pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Le jeune Maréchal s'inclina légèrement et lui dit tristement :

- C'est plus que décourageant. Mais le peuple est sauf, c'est ce qui importe le plus. Saroumane n'a pas gagné. Dit Eomer froidement.

- Non, c'est vrai, et il ne risque pas de l'emporter au paradis non plus conte Sauron. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais cette cuisante défaite. Ajouta Haldir.

Eomer ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Mais il était triste de voir tous les morts qui jonchaient la vallée devant lui. Il y aurait un énorme travail à faire pour tout remettre en ordre. C'est en regardant les elfes quitter la forteresse qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en vie grâce à leur aide. Il dit alors à Haldir :

- Le peuple du Rohan vous sera éternellement reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. Dit-il

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais les dirigeants elfiques qui vous ont accordé ce privilège. Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres. Dit Haldir avec sérieux.

- Nous sommes en vie quand même, et ce grâce aux elfes. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ça. Le Rohan vous sera toujours redevable. Dit encore Eomer.

Haldir sourit enfin et regarda le jeune maréchal. Il était très jeune pour diriger des hommes à la mort. Beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir cette responsabilité. Mais il ne pouvait le blâmer de vouloir protéger les siens, il faisait la même chose en Lorien. Mais il voyait que quelque chose l'inquiétait plus que la guerre et les nombreuses pertes, il sentait que c'était son cœur qui souffrait pour une personne très chère. Il ne put résister à lui demander :

- Je vous sens triste Seigneur Eomer, et pas pour ce que vous voyez ici. Vous êtes inquiet pour quelqu'un?

Eomer baissa la tête et soupira lourdement. Il ne devait pas se surprendre puisque c'était un elfe et ils savaient tout. Il lui dit alors en regardant au loin :

- Vous avez raison Capitaine Haldir, je suis inquiet pour une personne chère à mon cœur. Une femme que j'ai connus il y a quelques années. Une femme-elfe du clan de Gildor. Vous les connaissez?

- Je connais les elfes gitans, mais pas tous. Gildor est un chef de clan très respecté de toutes les commununauté elfique. Il est souvent vu dans la région d'Imladris ou le Seigneur Elrond l'accueil régulièrement chaque année. Ce sont des elfes comme moi, mais ils ne vivent pas comme nous. Ajouta Haldir intrigué par sa déclaration.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont différents. J'ai fait la connaissance de Nuriel lors d'une tournée dans la forêt de Fangorn. J'ai été immédiatement sous le charme de cette femme. Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle…

Haldir ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses commentaires. Eomer était comme tous les jeunes mortels qui rencontrent des elfes. Ils succombent facilement à la beauté des premiers-nés. Mais à l'écouter parler, Eomer ne semblait pas avoir oublié cette gitane. Il en parlait avec énormément d'admiration et d'amour. Haldir sourit plus encore en le voyant parlé d'elle de cette façon. Il pouvait le comparer à Legolas quand il lui parlait de Sarafin. Il l'interrompit en lui demandant :

- C'est une elfe Seigneur Eomer, elle et les gitans ont surement pris la route des Havres gris pour prendre la mer. Dit Haldir.

- J'aimerais que vous ayez raison, Capitaine, mais je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'a pas suivie son peuple pour les terres immortelles. Elle a séjourné un certain temps à Fondcomb et ensuite elle a quitté pour se rendre en Gondor pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour elle, celle qu'elle cherche est ici. Dit Eomer en regardant derrière lui pour lui pointer du menton Sarafin qui passait à leur pied.

Haldir fronça les sourcils et ne put retenir une question en lui demandant :

- Sarafin? La gitane doit voir Sarafin? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Haldir intrigué.

- Apparemment, elle aurait un cadeau de très grande valeur à lui remettre. Dit Eomer avec indifférence.

Haldir le regarda confus, mais il eut un bref souvenir d'une image qu'il avait vue dans le miroir de Galadriel. Se pourrait-il que la femme-elfe qu'il avait vue avec le Gondorien soit celle qui devait… Tout était possible après tout. Galadriel lui avait dit que toutes les personnes qu'il avait vues dans sa vision auraient un impact sur sa vie, sur son avenir. Il voyait qu'Eomer était inquiet au sujet de cette femme et pour le rassurer, il lui demanda :

- Quel genre de cadeau doit-elle lui donner? Vous le savez? Demanda Haldir

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il s'agirait d'un cadeau qui fera le bonheur de votre ami le prince de Mirkwood selon les dires du magicien. Ajouta Eomer en souriant en coin.

Haldir était surpris par les paroles du jeune Maréchal de la marche. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait se surprendre puisque Galadriel avait demandé à Séphora de prendre soin de la mortelle. Maintenant, il comprenait le lien entre sa fiancée, la mortelle et la gitane. Il dit alors au jeune Rohirrims :

- Peu importe ce que c'est. Je suis persuadé qu'elle est déjà en Gondor.

- J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme Capitaine Haldir. Dit Eomer tristement.

- Que vous dit votre cœur? Demanda Haldir avec sérieux.

Eomer le regarda avec surprise. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à sa question et l'elfe put voir un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Eomer lui dit alors plus confiant cette fois :

- Mon cœur me dit qu'elle est encore en vie… Vous avez raison capitaine, elle est sans doute en sécurité maintenant. Dit Eomer

Haldir lui sourit pour l'encourager et lui dit en posant une main sur son épaule :

- Vous voyez? Vos chances de la revoir sont meilleures que vous ne l'avez cru. Dit Haldir

Mais l'expression du visage d'Eomer changea subitement et il dit à l'elfe :

- Malheureusement, la guerre en Rohan est terminée. Mais celle du Gondor est à venir. C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Dit alors Eomer

Haldir reprit son sérieux et ne sut quoi lui répondre. Eomer avait raison, les Rohirrims avaient vaincu les orcs de Saroumane, mais le Gondor ferait face lui à ceux de Sauron.


	17. 17 Le domaine des rivières

17- Le domaine des rivières

C'était un endroit merveilleux que le domaine des rivières. La cité des elfes était dominée par ses vastes étendus d'eau qui leur donnait l'avantage de voir arriver leurs ennemis à bonne distance. Séphora n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout voir et dû regarder rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle pour ne rien manquer. Elle ne put profiter de la magnifique vu qui s'offrait à elle puisqu'elle fut conduite immédiatement auprès du Seigneur Caldoren dès son arrivé. Alfarin les accueillit avec plaisir et les guidèrent jusqu'au bureau du seigneur des lieux.

- Le Seigneur Caldoren sera heureux de vous savoir enfin arriver. Il commençait à désespérer de vous voir. Dit Alfarin.

- Désolé mon ami, mais la guerre sévit un peu partout en terre du milieu et il est plus prudent de trouver un chemin sûr pour voyager. De plus, les services de Séphora furent requis en Rohan. Une dure bataille a eu lieu au Gouffre de Helm et les blessés très nombreux. Dit Legolas.

- Oui, je sais. Nous avons appris par nos éclaireurs que les hommes sont sortis victorieux de cette bataille. Par chance que les elfes sont venus en renfort. Les orcs étaient en très grand nombre à ce qu'il parait. Dit Alfarin en les guidant à travers la maison de son seigneur.

- De plus, je n'ai reçus que le message de ma visite ici que récemment. Haldir a été blessé pendant les combats et…

Séphora n'eut pas la chance de continuer qu'Alfarin s'arrêta pour lui faire face et lui demander avec inquiétude :

- Haldir a été blessé? Est-ce qu'il va bien maintenant? Il va s'en sortir? Demanda l'elfe des rivières.

- Il va beaucoup mieux, merci de vous informer. C'est grâce aux soins de Séphora qu'il a pu s'en sortir. Dit Legolas en souriant à la guérisseure.

- Pas étonnant puisque je n'ai eu que de bons commentaires à votre sujet Lady Séphora. Je suis heureux qu'il soit en bonne voie de guérison. Il me tarde de le revoir. Dit Alfarin en s'inclinant devant elle légèrement.

Séphora rougit sous le compliment et regarda du côté du prince timidement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments dans le cadre de son travail. Alfarin reprit le chemin et leur indiqua une porte au fond du couloir. Il dit alors aux deux elfes :

- Le Seigneur Caldoren a fait ce qu'il a pu pour cet homme et il vous dira lui-même ce qu'il en pense. C'est un homme de très bonne constitution dont les blessures physiques sont à toute fine pratique guérie, mais son esprit demeure confus et troublé. Ajouta Alfarin sans rien dire de plus.

Legolas était surpris que les elfes des rivières aient porté assistance à un mortel. Séphora n'en demanda pas plus. Elle ne faisait aucune distinction de race ou de genre en autant qu'elle soit en mesure de les aider. Elle comprit assez vite par contre qu'il s'agissait d'un mortel et que Galadriel tenait à sa survit. Dès qu'ils furent devant la porte du bureau du Seigneur Caldoren, Alfarin les fit entrer sans frapper. Caldoren sourit en reconnaissant Legolas et vint au devant du jeune prince.

- Legolas, mon jeune ami, quelle surprise! J'avoue que ce n'est pas vous que j'attends, mais c'est un plaisir que de vous voir… Et vous Milady, je suppose que vous êtes Lady Séphora?... Lady Galadriel n'a que de bons mots pour vous très chère. Elle compte sur vous pour aider cet homme. Je commençais à être a court d'idée pour maintenir son esprit en éveil. Avec votre arrivé, ses chances de retrouver la raison son plus que bonne. Dit Caldoren soulagé.

- Nous avons fait le plus vite possible vous savez. Nous avons même voyagé sans s'arrêter. Dit Legolas.

- Je ne vous reproche rien, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis encore capable de beaucoup de chose, mais pas de tout. Galadriel m'a dit que vous seriez sûrement en mesure de l'aider à sortir de l'ombre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Ajouta Caldoren.

- Justement, c'est ce qui m'intrigue, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que La Dame tient beaucoup à ce qu'il vive. Dit Séphora confuse.

Caldoren sourit et prit sa main pour l'a serrer doucement. Il lui dit calmement pour la rassurer :

- Selon ce que je sais, cet homme aurait été un élément important pour la survit de la race des hommes. C'est une connaissance de La Dame de la Lorien et elle prétend qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir. Il a peut-être assuré l'avenir du Gondor par son geste. Ajouta Caldoren en regardant discrètement Legolas.

Legolas sentit un long frisson traverser son corps et regarda Séphora confus autant qu'elle. Caldoren se tourna alors vers Legolas et dit :

- Il aurait poussé quelqu'un à prendre une décision salutaire pour tous. Il a aussi fait prendre conscience à un autre ou était sa place et tout ça en risquant sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Pour toutes ces raisons, Galadriel croit qu'il mérite une deuxième chance à la vie afin de retrouver ce qu'il a si ardemment protégé des yeux et des oreilles de tous, y comprit vous Prince Legolas. Dit Caldoren en le fixant intensément.

Legolas sursauta à ces paroles. Il avait eu une pensée pour une personne, mais c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Caldoren n'en dit pas plus et invita les deux elfes à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre du patient. À quelques pas de la pièce où se trouvait l'homme en question, Caldoren s'arrêta et dit en regardant encore Legolas:

- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir par contre….

- Et qu'est-ce c'est? Demanda Séphora.

- Pas vous Lady Séphora, mais vous Legolas. C'est vous qui devrez faire attention et être soumis à la loi du silence. Dit Caldoren en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard soupçonneux au seigneur des rivières. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et leur céda le passage. Dès que les deux elfes furent dans la pièce, Legolas se tendit comme une barre de fer et figea sur place. Séphora ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit immédiatement au chevet du patient. Elle était déjà au travail ne s'occupant plus de Legolas. Caldoren approcha le prince qui était sans voix.

- Mais comment est-ce possible… je l'ai vue… mort… il était froid… ça ne peut pas être lui…

- Et pourtant ça l'est. Vous pourrez en parler avec Haldir, il était la lors de son sauvetage. Il pourra confirmer ce que vous venez de voir. Dit Caldoren.

Legolas le regarda avec surprise sans vraiment savoir s'il devait être heureux ou non. Caldoren voyait bien qu'il était confus et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire jeune prince. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes tenus au secret. Ce que vous venez de voir ne doit jamais être ébruité… Venez, laissons Lady Séphora faire son travail. Dit Caldoren en entraînant Legolas par le bras hors de la chambre pour le conduire dans un endroit ou il pourrait discuter tranquillement.


	18. 18  La guérison du Gondorien

18 – La guérison du Gondorien

Séphora prit tout son temps pour bien examiner l'homme et ses blessures. Au bout d'un bon moment, elle recula de lui et dit au guérisseur en chef qui l'assistait :

- Cet homme est tourmenté par des souvenirs qui le tuent petit à petit. Dit-elle.

- Est ce que vous pouvez quelque chose pour lui? Demanda le guérisseur.

- Oui, bien entendu, seulement, ce sera plus long que je ne croyais. Il me faut remplacer ses mauvais souvenirs par de plus agréable. Dit encore Séphora.

Séphora devait donc entreprendre un traitement particulièrement éprouvant pour lui, comme pour elle. Elle décida de rester au chevet du patient jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Caldoren l'assistait de temps à autre afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Legolas avait quitté le domaine le lendemain pour rejoindre Aragorn et Gimli à Edoras. Elle était tellement occupée à soigner le Gondorien qu'elle n'eut pas connaissance du départ du Prince. Elle ne lâcha pas prise sur l'homme, car elle voulait vraiment sauver son âme.

Ce fut un traitement plus long que prévus, mais elle avait confiance qu'elle y arriverait. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que les premiers signes encourageants d'une guérison imminente se firent sentir. Elle avait été présente pour lui lors de son réveil et elle l'avait aidé à reprendre des forces. Il avait montré plus d'énergie dès les premiers moments. Seulement, c'était un Gondorien et il soupçonnait tout le monde autour de lui. Par contre, il était moins nerveux en présence de Séphora. Il était aimable avec elle et acceptait même les gens qui s'occupaient de lui. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, mais moins. Et l'arrivée d'Haldir et de Sarafin aida beaucoup à sa réhabilitation.

Haldir comme Boromir s'entrainaient ensemble afin de reprendre la forme. Mais tous les deux savaient que ce serait long. Séphora regardait les deux hommes s'entrainer en compagnie de Sarafin lorsque le Seigneur Caldoren vint leur rendre visite. Le Seigneur des rivières prit place près des deux femmes et dit en regardant la même chose qu'elles :

- Vous avez bien travaillé Lady Séphora, vous avez fait beaucoup plus que je ne m'y attendais. Galadriel avait raison de vous confier les soins de cet homme. Elle savait ce dont vous étiez capable. Dit Caldoren.

- Elle savait surtout que c'était une façon pour moi de choisir ma voie. J'ai hésité longtemps entre la médecine du corps et celle de l'esprit. Je pense que j'ai choisi maintenant. Il y aura beaucoup d'âme à guérir dans l'avenir. Dit Séphora en souriant au seigneur des rivières.

Caldoren approuva de la tête et ajouta à la jeune guérisseure :

- L'âme de cet homme est sauvée, mais rien n'est réglé pour autant pour lui. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces autant physiquement que mentalement… Croyez-vous qu'il soit suffisamment remis pour reprendre une vie normale? Avec des activités qui demandent des efforts physiques? Demanda Caldoren.

Séphora le regarda avec surprise et reporta son regard sur le Gondorien et soupira lourdement. Mais avant de confirmer quoi que ce soit, elle devait lui faire un dernier examen. Elle voyait Haldir forcer autant que lui, mais il s'améliorait plus rapidement que l'homme. Elle dit alors au seigneur des rivières :

- Ce mortel est un guerrier avant d'être un homme point. Il aura du mal à accepter sa condition physique. Ses blessures physiques vont limiter ses mouvements dorénavant. Il ne pourra plus se battre avec la même vigueur. S'il veut continuer à défendre son peuple, il devra apprendre à combattre autrement. De plus, la blessure qu'il a reçue au torse l'empêche de respirer normalement. Ce sera beaucoup plus long à guérir, et du même coup, il n'aura plus la même endurance. Il se fatiguera beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant. Et pour finir, il sera limité dans son fonctionnement quotidien… pour le reste de ses jours. Dit Séphora avec déception.

- Et son moral? Croyez-vous qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire? Demanda Caldoren avec sérieux.

- Il me faudra lui faire un dernier examen avant de vous laisser lui parler. Dit Séphora.

- Très bien, alors faites-moi savoir le résultat de cet examen. .. dit-il

- Et que voulez-vous lui dire? Rien de grave j'espère! Demanda Séphora inquiète.

- Non, rien de grave. Je dirais plutôt que ça pourrait changer sa vie et pour le mieux. J'ai une proposition à lui faire. Dit Caldoren en souriant avec satisfaction.

- Que voulez-vous lui proposer? Demanda Séphora.

- Quelque chose qui lui permettra de vivre son désir le plus cher. Vivre une vraie vie de famille, loin de la guerre et des batailles. Vivre comme un simple Gondorien avec la femme qu'il aime de tout son cœur dans un endroit calme et paisible. Dit-il satisfait.

- C'est à dire? Demanda encore Séphora

- Un lieu qui pourra l'accueillir lui et sa famille. Un endroit parfait pour vivre dans l'anonymat. Dit encore Caldoren.

- Et où est cet endroit de rêve? Lui demanda Séphora

Caldoren sourit en coin et se leva pour les quitter. Il dit alors à Séphora moqueusement :

- Vous êtes trop curieuse pour une elfe. Donnez-moi le résultat de l'examen mental du Gondorien et vous saurez où est cet endroit paradisiaque. Dit-il en retournant dans la maison.

Séphora agrandit les yeux de surprise et suivit le seigneur des rivières du regard. Elle se demandait bien qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête.


	19. 19 Des nouvelles du Gondor

19 - Des nouvelles du Gondor

Haldir était un partenaire d'entrainement idéal pour Boromir. Autant l'elfe que l'homme avaient besoin de reprendre la forme. Tous les deux semblaient bien heureux de pouvoir s'entrainer ensemble. Seulement, tous les deux ne devaient pas abuser de leur force. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Alfarin veillait à ce qu'ils n'en fassent pas trop.

Mais après quelques jours, les nouvelles de la guerre parvinrent jusqu'à eux et pour Boromir, c'était loin d'être encourageant.

- Les orcs du Mordor marchent sur le Gondor. Un groupe s'est infiltré à Osgiliath et occupe les lieux. L'armée du Gondor a dû battre en retraite pour éviter le pire. Gandalf a réussi à éloigner les nazguls et sauver les archers aux prises avec ces créatures sombres. Malheureusement, un bien plus grand nombre d'orcs est en vue de Minas Tirith et devrait atteindre la cité dans quelques jours. Dit Alfarin tristement.

- Vous avez dit Gandalf? Mais Gandalf est tombé dans les mines de la Moria et…

- Il fut sauvé par les aigles et ramené en Lorien pour y être soigné. Il a d'ailleurs été nommé le nouveau magicien blanc. Il a pour mission de reprendre le bâton magique de Saroumane. Lorsque j'ai quitté Helm, les membres restants de la communauté et le roi Theoden devaient se rendre en Isengard pour l'affronter. Dit Haldir pour répondre aux commentaires du Gondorien.

Boromir savait très bien que les elfes pouvaient faire des miracles. Il en était lui-même la preuve. Puis il regarda les deux elfes et dit nerveusement :

- Oh Seigneur!... Si les orcs sont si nombreux, ils n'ont aucune chance. C'est l'extermination du peuple du Gondor pur et simple…

- Pas nécessairement… dit Caldoren qui se pointait près d'eux.

Sarafin et Séphora étaient en sa compagnie lorsqu'il se joignit aux elfes et à l'homme. À l'air de Boromir, il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'encouragement. Haldir demanda alors au Seigneur des rivières.

- Pas nécessairement?... Que voulez-vous dire?

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Tout peut encore se produire. Les hommes ont remporté la victoire en Rohan. Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas en Gondor. Les hommes du Rohan font route sur Minas Tirith. Ils devraient atteindre la cité dans quelques jours. Ils pourront ainsi appuyer l'armée du Gondor jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Dit Caldoren en souriant.

- Les renforts? Mais quels renforts? Les Rohirrims sont les seuls alliés importants du Gondor. Ils viennent à peine de sortir d'une guerre, ils ne seront pas assez nombreux. Et vous croyez que ce sera suffisant? Dit Boromir désespéré.

- Vous oubliez ceux des montagnes de Dimholt. Dit Caldoren

Haldir et Boromir se tendirent à la seule mention de la montagne de Dimholt. Caldoren eut un sourire en coin. Haldir secoua la tête négativement et Boromir lui dit :

- Vous parlez des… mais ce sont des traitres et des meurtriers. Ils n'ont aucun honneur. Ils n'accepteront jamais de venir à notre aide. Dit Boromir frustré et en colère.

- Ils écouteront le roi du Gondor s'il en fait la demande. Auriez-vous déjà oublié l'histoire de votre peuple? Isildur a pourtant réussi à obtenir la promesse de leur venir en aide. Les habitants des montagnes ont le devoir de respecter cette promesse Dit Caldoren

- Ils ont manqué à leur parole aussi. Et vous croyez que ce sera différent maintenant? Ajouta Boromir furieux.

Haldir sentait que Boromir avait du mal à contrôler sa colère et pour le calmer, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et la pressée légèrement. Boromir ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Il dit alors un tremblement dans la voix :

- Et qu'est-ce qui les obligera à accepter? Demanda Boromir.

- Votre ami rôdeur a en sa possession l'épée de Narzil. Elle a été reforgée dans les ateliers d'Elrond. Les habitants des montagnes ne pourront nier que l'héritier d'Isildur est de retour. Ne lui avez-vous pas porté allégeance? Je pense qu'il a compris ou était sa place et il fera en sorte qu'il le prouve. Dit Caldoren calmement.

Boromir était trop surpris pour répliquer. Caldoren avait raison, il avait porté allégeance à l'héritier d'Isildur parce qu'il croyait en lui. Il soupira lourdement, peu convaincus de l'aide des habitants de Dimholt. Mais soudain, il se tendit et regarda du côté d'Haldir. Sarafin avait le même air que lui et Boromir dit avec empressement :

- Ma famille!... Je dois rejoindre ma famille... les sortir de là. Je dois les mettre à l'abri. Dit-il en approchant Caldoren craintivement.

- Allons, du calme Capitaine. Il n'est pas trop tard pour les prévenir du danger. Je suis sûr que notre ami Haldir peut s'occuper de ça. Dit Caldoren en regardant Haldir moqueusement.

Haldir sursauta à la mention de son nom et regarda le Seigneur des rivières avec surprise. Caldoren dit alors à l'elfe de la Lorien :

- Votre partenaire d'entrainement n'est pas en état de chevaucher jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Il nécessite encore des soins qu'il me fera plaisir de lui donner. Quant à vous, cher ami, vous êtes un elfe et en mesure d'atteindre la cité sans danger. Lady Sarafin et Lady Séphora vous accompagneront. Un guérisseur de plus ne sera pas de trop lorsque les combats seront finis en Gondor.

Boromir approuva de la tête et regarda du côté d'Haldir. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui dit pour apaiser ses craintes :

- Ne vous en faites pas Boromir, je prendrai soin de votre famille. Dès que les routes seront plus sécuritaires, je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'elle vous rejoigne le plus vite possible. Dit Haldir

Boromir se sentit soulagé, mais pas rassuré pour autant. Il sourit timidement à l'elfe et se résigna à attendre sagement le moment de rejoindre sa famille.


	20. 20  Arrivé à Minas Tirith

20 – Arrivé à Minas Tirith

Ce fut une véritable surprise que de voir autant de monde sur les routes du Gondor. Plus ils approchaient la cité et plus les gens s'empressaient à traverser les portes de Minas Tirith. Haldir était soucieux et après avoir demandé quelques informations autour de lui, il put amener les deux femmes jusqu'à la route qui menait à la maison du capitaine du Gondor. Séphora voyait de la fumée sortir de la cheminée qu'une jolie petite chaumière. Elle dit à Sarafin :

- Tu devrais y aller seule. Nous attendrons un moment avant de nous présenter. Lorsque tu auras repris contact avec elle, tu nous préviendras. Dit la guérisseure.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec moi? Vous risquez de rencontrer des orcs si vous trainez par ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Dit la jeune mortelle inquiète pour ses amis.

- Nous sommes des étrangers pour eux. Nous ignorons comment nous serons reçus. Il serait préférable que tu nous annonce d'abord. dit encore Séphora.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Sarafin, nous ne trainerons pas ici comme tu dis, s'il y a des orcs dans le coin. C'est ta famille après tout elle te croira plus que nous. Nous te rejoindrons plus tard, c'est promis. Et puis, il serait plus prudent que tu lui annonces notre présence avant de nous présenter à elle… De toute façon, nous avons l'intention d'aller faire un tour à la cité. J'aimerais voir ce qui s'y passe. Dit Haldir soudainement inquiet.

- Tu crains qu'il ne se passe quelque chose? Haldir qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Séphora en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai une très mauvaise impression qui me serre l'estomac. Habituellement, quand ça se présente, c'est qu'il y a du danger à proximité… Pour tout te dire, j'ai la sensation très désagréable que nous aurons à déménager cette famille rapidement. Dit Haldir en regardant tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose.

- Dans ce cas, il serait préférable que je me présente chez ma cousine tout de suite et que je la prépare à quitter sa maison en urgence. Dit Sarafin en se redressant bien droite sur sa monture et en relevant la tête fièrement.

Haldir sourit à la jeune femme et regarda du côté de Séphora. Cette dernière avait promis à Galadriel de la protéger, et Haldir avait fait la même promesse à Legolas. Alors, pour encourager Sarafin à faire tout en son pouvoir pour sauver la famille de Boromir, Séphora lui dit :

- Je sais que d'ici, tu ne risques rien, mais fais quand même attention. Nous te rejoindrons dès que nous aurons fait un tour de reconnaissance du côté de Minas Tirith. Soit persuasive Séphora, elle doit comprendre le danger qui la menace. Nous tâcherons de faire vite et de revenir rapidement. Si jamais nous ne sommes pas de retour et que tu sois obligé de partir…

- Ne t'en fais pas Séphora, j'ai une tante qui tient une auberge au deuxième niveau. Elle a un abri souterrain qui nous permettra de nous y réfugier si nécessaire. Dit la jeune mortelle avec confiance.

- Parfait!... Allons Séphora, il nous faut partir si nous voulons revenir rapidement. Dit Haldir en lui souriant aimablement.

Sarafin lui rendit son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire avec crainte :

- Soyez prudent vous aussi, je tiens à vous revoir en vie. Ne tardez pas trop non plus, si je dois faire évacuer cette famille, j'aurai besoin de toute l'aide possible. Dit encore Sarafin.

- On fera vite, ne t'en fait pas. Ajouta Haldir.

Sarafin prit une profonde respiration et dit en regardant la maison au loin :

- Bon! Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller... Dit-elle avec détermination tout en les saluant de la main avant de s'engager sur le sentier qui menait à la maison.

Haldir et Séphora l'encouragèrent d'un sourire et laissèrent la jeune femme s'occuper de sa cousine. Haldir fit quelques pas sur la route de la cité et s'arrêta pour voir Sarafin mettre pied à terre devant la maison. Cette fois, il sut que tout allait pour le mieux pour la petite amie de cœur de Legolas. Elle serait en sécurité pour un temps. Mais pas bien longtemps par contre.

Déjà, Haldir sentit la présence des orcs non loin de là. Il fronça les sourcils et augmenta l'allure de sa monture pour se rendre sur la route principale de la cité. Ils étaient à peine arrivés sur le chemin qu'ils purent voir des gens s'empresser à atteindre la cité. Haldir savait que le moment était venu de faire entrer Sarafin et la famille de Boromir dans la cité. Il dit alors à Séphora :

- Il faut retourner chez Boromir. La situation devient inquiétante. Allons prévenir Sarafin qu'elle doit quitter les lieux immédiatement.

- D'accord, faisons demi-tour. J'espère seulement qu'elle va nous croire. Dit Séphora

- J'ai confiance que Sarafin saura la convaincre. Allons vient, ne perdons pas de temps. Dit Haldir en faisant volte-face avec sa monture.

Séphora le suivit sans protester. Elle aussi avait senti la présence des orcs dans les environs et comme Haldir, elle était d'accord pour mettre la famille de Boromir à l'abri. Si comme l'avait dit Sarafin, quelqu'un pouvait les accueillir dans leur refuge, ce serait l'idéal. Pour l'instant, il fallait atteindre la maison au plus vite et faire le nécessaire pour les sortir de là.


	21. 21  Une belle famille

21 – Une belle famille

Grâce à l'intervention d'Haldir et Séphora, la famille de Boromir fut mit à l'abri chez Roswen, la tante de Sarafin et Telrea. Malheureusement, l'endroit n'était pas suffisamment grand pour abriter tout le monde. Les deux elfes avaient accepté de se trouver refuge ailleurs et en parcourant les rues de la cité, ils avaient pu porter main forte à Gandalf qui tentait de sauver Faramir de la folie de son père. C'était aussi à ce moment que l'armée du Rohan fit son apparition dans les champs du Pelennor. Cette intervention permis à l'armée des morts de faire irruption par la rivière avec Aragorn en tête un peu plus tard. Cette bonne nouvelle incita Haldir à rejoindre le deuxième niveau ou il pourrait trouver Sarafin et la famille de sa cousine. Il tenait à s'assurer que tous les membres de la famille de Boromir étaient en vie.

- Allons rejoindre Sarafin au refuge de l'auberge. Il faut les libérer de cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit enseveli sous les décombres. Les structures de pierres sont fragiles et risques de s'effondrer à tout moment. Dit Haldir en augmentant le pas pour atteindre le deuxième niveau.

Séphora approuva de la tête et suivit Haldir avec un pincement au cœur. Quelque chose allait se produire prochainement si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Seulement, en franchissant les portes du deuxième niveau, ce fut l'horreur. Cette partie de la cité avait été très endommagée par les attaques. Ils durent enjambés un très grand nombres de corps d'orcs et d'hommes pour se rendre jusqu'à l'auberge. Séphora aurait bien aimé porter secours aux blessés, mais Haldir lui rappelait son devoir envers Sarafin.

Se rendre à l'auberge de Roswen fut plus difficile qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ils n'eurent pas le choix que d'escalader des murs et des clôtures pour se rapprocher de leur but. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix de femme se fit entendre près d'eux.

- Séphora… Haldir… Nous sommes là!

La femme-elfe se retourna pour voir Sarafin venir vers eux. Ce ne fut pas long que la guérisseure se dirigea vers elle. Une fois près d'elle, elle l'a serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Sarafin!... je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie… j'ai eu tellement peur lorsque nous avons vue ce qui s'était passé ici… dit Séphora en regardant les dommages autour d'elle.

- Oui, je sais… j'ai moi-même du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens. C'est difficile de décrire ce que je vois. J'ai encore frais en mémoire ce que j'ai vue au Gouffre de Helm et crois moi, mon instinct de survit à pris le dessus. Dès que je vous ai vue arriver rapidement à la maison de Telrea, j'ai sus que nous n'avions pas intérêt à traîner. Dit Sarafin.

- Et cet instinct t'a bien servit. Tu es en vie, c'est ce qui importe… ajouta Séphora en la serrant à nouveau contre elle.

- Où sont les autres… Sarafin, ou est Telrea et sa famille? Demanda Haldir avec empressement.

Sarafin regarda en direction d'un bâtiment ou un jeune garçon aidait une femme à marcher. Haldir reconnus le fils de Boromir et le rejoignit pour l'aider à faire sortir tout le monde du refuge. Séphora semblait soulagé de savoir que tous allaient bien. Elle continuait à s'entretenir avec Sarafin pendant qu'Haldir allait aider le jeune homme à faire sortir les gens du refuge. Il aida une femme à s'asseoir et lorsqu'il vit Telrea avec une jeune femme, il soupira soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il vint au devant d'elle et lui dit :

- Lady Telrea, vous allez bien? Vous avez besoin d'un guérisseur?

Telrea sourit à l'elfe et lui fit signe que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle lui dit alors en s'assoyant lourdement :

- Je vais bien, merci. Vous êtes l'elfe qui êtes venus nous prévenir à la maison n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, en effet, j'accompagnais Sarafin avec ma compagne. Je pense nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter proprement. Je suis Haldir de la Lorien et la femme elfe avec Sarafin c'est ma fiancée Séphora. Dit Haldir en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Enchanté Haldir de la Lorien. Je suis Telrea et le jeune homme ici présent est mon fils Madril. La jeune femme avec Sarafin, c'est ma fille aînée Latoya… et la fillette qui arrive c'est Roxelana. Dit elle a bout de souffle en tendant les bras vers la fillette.

Haldir salua le garçon et ne put s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance physique avec son père. Il avait la même carrure que lui. Quand aux deux filles, elles avaient les mêmes yeux que leur père. Il sourit en voyant la belle famille que Boromir avait. Il l'enviait presque. De plus, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la maison, il avait remarqué l'état de grossesse de Telrea. Il avait immédiatement fait la remarque à Séphora. Malheureusement, l'elfe gitane était très protectrice de Telrea et avait tenue à s'occuper d'elle elle-même. Haldir n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il serait plus rassurer qu'elle soit avec l'épouse de Boromir en permanence. Le bébé n'était pas dû pour bientôt, mais il lui fallait être prudente.

Nuriel, la gitane surveillait du coin de l'œil tous les faits et gestes d'Haldir. Comme tous les gitans, elle était soupçonneuse ne nature, mais Haldir n'en prit pas ombrage, au contraire. Il était même ravi de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus prudent que nécessaire pour faire face aux inconnus. Il eu la chance de discuter avec elle un bon moment lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait le but de sa présence en Gondor. Nuriel s'était sentis menacé, mais elle fut vite rassurée par l'appui d'Haldir sur son projet. Il fut donc entendu qu'Haldir lui laisserait s'occuper de la famille de Boromir jusqu'au moment ou ses services seraient requis ailleurs.

Seulement, l'impatience de Telrea l'obligea à intervenir plus rapidement que prévus au sujet de l'époux secret de cette dernière. Telrea manifestait déjà l'intention de retourner chez elle pour vérifier l'étendus des dégâts.

- J'irai chez vous avec Nuriel. Il serait préférable que votre fils reste avec vous. S'il fallait qu'il vous arrive malheur, Boromir m'en voudrait. Dit Haldir en souriant moqueusement.

Telrea réagit assez rapidement aux paroles de l'elfe et se leva pour saisir son bras de façon désespéré et lui demanda le regard suppliant :

- Vous avez vue Boromir?... Ou est-il?... je vous en pris dites moi tout ce que vous savez. Demanda Telrea avec insistance.

Haldir saisit les mains de Telrea et lui sourit avec douceur. Il vit Nuriel rejoindre l'épouse de Boromir et l'obliger à se calmer. Haldir lui dit en confidence :

- Boromir est en vie et il séjourne chez les elfes des rivières. Il fut blessé gravement et est en réhabilitation dans le moment. Dès qu'il sera en mesure de voyager, il viendra vous rejoindre. Il sera heureux d'apprendre pour ce fils à naître prochainement. Dit il avec amabilité.

Telrea ne put faire autrement que d'éclater en sanglot, trop heureuse d'avoir d'aussi bonnes nouvelles. Nuriel sourit à son tour et dit à Haldir.

Merci Seigneur elfe, vous venez de faciliter la naissance de ce petit dans le monde. Elle sera moins nerveuse maintenant. Dit Nuriel.

- Il sera heureux d'apprendre que tous sont en vie…

Mis soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Séphora eut juste le temps de repousser les deux filles de Telrea à l'écart Mais Sarafin n'eut pas cette chance puisqu'elle perdit l'équilibre au moment ou un mur s'écroula au sol. Séphora se mit à crier, ce qui alerta Haldir et Madril qui se précipitèrent sur les lieux. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour dégager la jeune femme de sa mauvaise posture. Séphora l'examina rapidement et dit avec inquiétude :

- Elle est en vie, mais elle a besoin de meilleurs soins. Dit la guérisseure.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire à la maison des guérisons. Di Madril qui prit les devants.

Haldir saisit le corps de Sarafin dans ses bras et suivit Madril à travers les rues de la cité. Nuriel sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux. Sa tâche risquait d'être plus difficile maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort et elle prit la situation en main autour d'elle. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans la peine. Elle devait s'occuper de la famille qui l'a si bien accueillit.


	22. 22  Joies et peines pour plusieurs

22 - Joies et peines pour plusieurs

Avec la fin des combats, venaient aussi les soins à apporter aux nombreux blessés. Séphora en voyait plus encore qu'au Gouffre de Helm. Par contre, Aragorn lui limitait les patients à s'occuper. L'avantage, c'était qu'il y avait plus de guérisseurs et plusieurs venaient de l'extérieur déjà qu'elle devait prendre un soin particulier de Sarafin, qui miraculeusement s'en était sortie vivante. Elle devait aussi surveiller Telrea qui en faisait beaucoup trop. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Nuriel qui figurait elle-même parmi les victimes. Puis elle avait eu une demande particulière de Gandalf pour s'occuper de Faramir, le frère de Boromir, blessé par la main de son père.

Sans relâche, les différents guérisseurs des différents peuples donnaient un coup de main au soin des nombreux blessés. Jamais dans l'histoire de la terre du milieu, les différentes races, peuples ou communautés ne furent plus près les uns des autres que depuis la dernière alliance. Le retour du roi avait un effet positif incroyable.

Malheureusement, malgré la victoire des hommes sur l'armée de Sauron, il restait encore énormément à faire. Après quelques jours de ménage un peu partout dans les différents niveaux de la cité, l'aide pour les blessés se faisait plus facilement. Aragorn travaillait sans relâche auprès de certains patients et lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire, il se permit un moment de repos pour réunir les capitaines des différents peuples pour un grand rassemblement.

La guerre était loin d'être finie pour la race humaine. Ce fut suite à ce conseil que les alliés avaient décidé d'unir leur force pour une dernière bataille contre Sauron. Cette fois, aux portes noires du Mordor. Les hommes valides marcheraient en direction de la tour noire et affronteraient Sauron sur son propre terrain.

Ce fut tristement que Legolas confia à nouveau les soins de Sarafin à Séphora. Il était dans l'écurie à sceller sa monture lorsqu'il rencontra Haldir et Séphora.

- Je compte sur toi à nouveau pour prendre soin de Sarafin. Dit Legolas en serrant la main de la guérisseure.

- Je tâcherai de faire mieux cette fois. Je regrette Legolas de ne pas avoir su être plus vigilante…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Séphora et ce n'est pas celle d'Haldir non plus. Le destin a voulu mettre mon cœur à l'épreuve et je pense que j'ai prouvé aux Valars que j'avais réussis à passer cette épreuve. Je ne vous en veux pas, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je vous fais confiance avec ma vie. Dit le prince en souriant calmement à ses deux amis.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Elle sera sur pied avant ton retour du Mordor. Dit Séphora.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici avant un bon moment. Tant et aussi longtemps que Nuriel ne sera pas tout à fait remise, il me faudra m'occuper de Telrea et sa famille. Elle est à surveiller cette femme, elle se croit invincible malgré son état…

Legolas se mit à rire et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passera après que tout soit fini. Haldir avait raison. Nuriel était d'une aide précieuse pour cette famille. Telrea n'était pas en condition pour faire les gros travaux et Nuriel n'était pas en assez bonne forme pour tout faire dans la maison. Haldir était le seul qui pouvait s'occuper de la maison avec Madril et ses sœurs en l'absence de la gitane. Haldir lui dit alors avec compréhension :

- Nuriel s'en sort très bien, mais elle aura besoin de temps pour récupérer parfaitement. Elle est encore faible. Je sais que Telrea veut la ramener chez elle le plus vite possible. Mais avant, Haldir et Madril iront voir dans quel état est la maison. Dit Séphora en regardant Haldir qui approuva de la tête.

Legolas sourit en coin et baissa les yeux ne sachant trop quoi dire. Toute cette histoire entourant Boromir le rendait nerveux. Haldir fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Legolas?

- Lady Telrea est la femme que Boromir a cachée pendant toutes ses années, n'est-ce pas? Sarafin a des traits communs avec elle. Elles se ressemblent un peu. Dit Legolas timidement.

- Oui Legolas, Telrea est l'épouse secrète de Boromir. Dit Haldir

- Il faudra que quelqu'un l'avise au sujet de Boromir. Et le plus vite sera le mieux. Dit encore Legolas en regardant Haldir.

- Pourquoi cette question? Elle sait déjà pour son époux. Elle sait aussi qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revenir à la cité. Je lui ai tout expliqué ce qui allait se produire maintenant. Elle comprend très bien que ce ne sera pas une mince tâche pour Boromir, mais elle est prête à tout faire pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Elle l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. Dit Haldir avec douceur.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pose la question. Aragorn a en sa possession un anneau appartenant à Boromir. Il lui a fait jurer de le remettre à Telrea. C'est ce qui me rend si inquiet. Ajouta Legolas

- Alors, nous l'aviserons de cette histoire. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose à dire au Roi le moment venu. Dit Séphora en lui souriant légèrement.

Legolas approuva et changea de sujet en demandant au Capitaine des Galladhrims :

- Des nouvelles de Boromir? Demanda le prince

- Non, pas pour le moment. Je dois retourner en Lorien lorsque tout sera un peu plus sécuritaire. Je passerai du côté du domaine des rivières pour le voir. Je sais qu'il attend de mes nouvelles. Dit Haldir.

- Je trouve dommage que Faramir et Aragorn ne soient pas dans la confidence…

- C'est le prix à payer pour sa survie. Tu es dans le secret toi aussi, comme nous. Personne ne doit savoir Legolas… dit Haldir avec sérieux.

Legolas soupira et baissa les yeux. C'était un secret très lourd pour lui à porter, mais il avait promis au Seigneur Caldoren et il garderait le silence. Mais il trouvait injuste de ne pouvoir en parler à Aragorn ou Faramir. Il dit alors à Haldir :

- Faramir est déjà dévasté par la mort de son frère. Et son état de faiblesse ne l'aide ne rien. Dit Legolas.

- C'est le choix que Boromir à fait et il doit respecter son engagement. Je compte sur toi pour en faire autant. N'oublie pas que Boromir n'a jamais connu une vraie vie de famille. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui de vivre enfin la vie d'époux et de père qu'il a toujours voulu. Ajouta Haldir plus durement.

Séphora secoua la tête négativement et posa une main sur son bras afin qu'il calme sa colère. Elle dit à Haldir doucement :

- Je suis sûr qu'il sait et qu'il comprend sa décision. Mais un peu comme lui, je trouve dommage qu'il soit obligé de se cacher pour être heureux. Dit Séphora.

Haldir soupira à son tour et regarda Legolas tristement. Il était d'accord lui aussi avec les affirmations de sa fiancée, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il lui dit alors plus calmement :

- Je comprends ta réaction Legolas, mais ne crois pas que ce sera plus facile pour lui. Il aura du mal à rester à l'écart, crois-moi. Dit l'elfe de la Lorien.

- Et je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. Tel que je le connais, il donnera du fil à retordre à qui voudra l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. Dit Legolas en souriant en coin.

- Il réussira sa vie Legolas. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Il sera entouré de gens qui l'aiment pour lui et non pour ce qu'il représente.

Legolas approuva de la tête et soupira en levant les yeux vers Séphora. Il lui demanda alors avec détermination :

- Tu crois que je pourrais voir Nuriel? J'aimerais la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait pour Sarafin. Je promets de ne par rester trop longtemps…

Séphora sourit et Haldir secoua la tête positivement. La jeune guérisseure entraina le prince avec elle jusqu'à la chambre de Nuriel. Haldir soupira lourdement et termina de seller le cheval de son ami le prince.


	23. 23 Une nouvelle génération

23 – Une nouvelle génération

Haldir et Séphora étaient restés à Minas Tirith pendant que les alliés se rendaient en Mordor pour affronter Sauron. Les quelques hommes encore valident resté derrière s'occupèrent de la sécurité des lieux sous les ordres de Faramir qui se remettait tant bien que mal de ses blessures. Évidemment, Telrea était retourné chez elle sous bonne escorte. Sarafin et Nuriel l'avaient accompagné afin d'éviter tout commérage. Il fut entendu que Legolas viendrait rejoindre sa bien-aimée dès son retour du Mordor. Quant à Nuriel, ses fréquentations faisaient jaser et c'est ce que voulait éviter Telrea. Moins elle attirait l'attention et mieux ce serait.

Ce fut lorsque les gardes de la cité avaient senti la terre trembler à nouveau et qu'ils ne virent plus la cime de la tour noire au loin qu'ils comprirent que la guerre était bel et bien finie. Frodon avait réussi à jeter l'anneau dans le feu du Mont du Destin créant une secousse qui détruisit la tour noire et l'œil de Sauron. Les hommes avaient encore gagné la bataille, mais cette fois pour de bon. Avec le retour du roi en Gondor, c'était le début d'une nouvelle époque pour tous les peuples de la terre du milieu.

Le retour se fit plus joyeusement et Aragorn était déjà reconnu comme le roi du Gondor. Son entrée dans la cité se fit à grands cris de joie et d'acclamation. Seulement, il lui restait beaucoup à faire pour obtenir ce titre officiellement et il refusa d'entrer en poste jusqu'au jour du couronnement. Faramir agissait comme Intendant en attendant le grand jour tant attendu ou enfin le peuple du Gondor accueillerait son roi.

Les préparatifs du couronnement occupaient tout le monde et Haldir profita de ce moment pour retourner en Lorien. Il put donner des nouvelles de la famille de Boromir à ce dernier et faire son rapport à son Seigneur une fois de retour chez lui. Déjà, on préparait le voyage pour Minas Tirith afin d'assister à l'évènement qui allait changer le monde. Séphora resta avec les autres femmes et ensemble, elles apprirent à se connaître mieux. Chacune vivait l'amour d'un être cher à leur cœur et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient unies dans un seul et même but, rendre leurs hommes meilleurs.

Mais ce fut difficile pour Telrea de ne pas parler de son époux à personne. Séphora lui avait recommandé de garder espoir et que leur réunion n'en serait que plus merveilleux. En attendant ce grand jour, Telrea s'occupait de Sarafin qui n'avait plus besoin de supervision et Nuriel qui se remettait plus lentement de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle serait à jamais reconnaissante à Nuriel du miracle qu'elle avait fait pour sauver la vie de sa cousine. Sans ce qu'elle avait fait, Sarafin serait sans doute morte et le prince de Mirkwood vivrait ses derniers moments de vie.

Après trois mois de préparatif et de nettoyage partout dans la cité, c'était le jour du couronnement du nouveau roi du Gondor, Elessar Telecontar, mieux connu sous le nom d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. La cérémonie fut des plus simple, mais de bon goût. Tous les peuples y assistèrent sauf… Telrea et sa famille. Son état de grossesse ne lui permettait pas de célébrer avec les autres l'heureux évènement.

Haldir et Legolas étaient dans la cour du palais lorsque l'elfe de la Lorien sentit la présence de Latoya qui arrivait à vive allure sur sa monture. Elle avait été interceptée par les gardes, mais à son état de panique, Haldir sut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui le reconnut et qui lui dit nerveusement :

- Seigneur Haldir… je vous en pris… il faut faire prévenir Lady Séphora d'urgence. Ma mère n'est pas bien du tout… Elle va avoir son bébé et ça ne semble ne pas se présenter normalement. Dit Latoya rapidement.

- Du calme Latoya, respire profondément et raconte-moi ce qui se passe… Es-tu certaine que c'est le moment? Demanda Haldir avec douceur.

- Non, justement, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle est en plein travail, et ce, depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle a mal et de façon anormale. Elle a besoin des services d'un guérisseur et elle m'a demandé de prévenir Lady Séphora…

- Bon, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas… Legolas, il faut seller les chevaux, je m'occupe de faire prévenir Séphora. Dit Haldir

Legolas approuva et entraîna Latoya avec lui pendant qu'Haldir se rendit dans la salle des fêtes pour aviser Séphora. Cette dernière n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que lui disait son fiancé et pour plus de sûreté, elle rejoignit la Dame pour l'aviser de leur départ pour le domaine. Galadriel fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard du côté de Faramir. Elle dit à Séphora :

- Allez avec Haldir, je vais prévenir Faramir qu'il vous rejoigne. Vous aurez besoin d'appui pour cette naissance. Lady Telrea aura des complications dont vous ne pourrez faire face. Dit la Dame

Séphora fronça les sourcils à son tour intrigué par les paroles de la Dame. Galadriel lui fit un léger sourire en coin et ajouta :

- Vous n'avez pas d'expérience dans la médecine des hommes. Ce n'est pas courant ce genre de pratique. Vous pouvez faire beaucoup, mais pas ce genre de problème. Faramir ira avec vous et amènera le meilleur guérisseur qui soit. Dit encore la Dame.

Séphora était surprise de son intervention. Elle devait tenir beaucoup à ce que la mère et l'enfant survivent à cette épreuve. Elle retourna auprès d'Haldir qui l'attendait à la sortie et ensemble ils se rendirent aux écuries pour le départ. Seulement, ce fut là surpris de voir, Nuriel arrivé en trombe, suivie de près d'Eomer, Faramir, le roi Elessar et Gandalf. Il était maintenant évident que l'identité de Telrea ne serait plus un secret pour personne. Par contre, la naissance de l'enfant se ferait dans de meilleures conditions.

Aragorn ne dit rien à personne, mais à son air, il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'explication. Il dit alors à son Intendant fermement :

- Vous me raconterez en route pourquoi tant de secrets. Je veux connaître son histoire et la raison de son silence sur son union à cette femme. Dit le roi.

- Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, Sir…

- Et je complèterai sur ce qu'il ne sait pas. Dit Gandalf

Dès qu'ils furent prêts à partir, ce fut une vraie délégation qui se rendit chez la veuve de Boromir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison, Haldir et Séphora mirent pied à terre les premiers. La guérisseure se précipita dans la maison pendant qu'Haldir tentait de calmer Roxelana qui s'était accroché à ses jambes. Sarafin et Legolas discutèrent avec Madril qui venait à peine d'arriver. Nuriel avait suivit Séphora dans la maison et voyait à répondre aux demandes de la guérisseure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Séphora sortit de la chambre de Telrea et dit au roi qui venait de faire son entrée à son tour :

- Le bébé ne se présente pas normalement. Je ne sais pas si…

- Bon… je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Nuriel, que tout le monde sorte de la maison et tenez-les loin de la maison, Séphora, vous m'assisterez... Dit Aragorn en relevant ses manches.

Nuriel ne perdit pas de temps et entraîna tout le monde dehors. Séphora suivit Aragorn dans la chambre et ensemble, ils aidèrent Telrea à mettre au monde le fils de Boromir. Ce fut tard dans la soirée que le jeune Echtelion, fils de Telrea de Dol Amroth et Boromir du Gondor fut présenté aux amis et à la famille.

Séphora sourit en tendant à Faramir son neveu nouveau-né. Ce dernier en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il se sentait heureux pour Telrea. Séphora en profita pour donner des nouvelles de la mère qui se portait bien malgré les difficultés. Aragorn donna une potion à Telrea pour qu'elle puisse dormir et sortit de la chambre fier et heureux que tout se soit bien passé. Il regardait l'enfant dans les bras de Sarafin cette fois et ne put faire autrement que d'avoir une pensée pour son compagnon d'armes. Boromir ne connaitrait jamais son fils et son fils ne connaitrait jamais son père. Mais pour Aragorn, ce n'était pas une raison. Cet enfant connaitrait son père à travers les souvenirs de tout un chacun. Il aurait une place de choix parmi son entourage.


	24. 24 Un départ qui soulage

24 – Un départ qui soulage

Après la naissance de son fils, Telrea savait maintenant que son époux était vivant quelque part. Séphora lui avait demandé d'être patiente, mais c'était difficile pour elle. Elle avait besoin de lui et le plus vite serait le mieux. Echtelion était un bébé charmant et tranquille et tout le monde l'adorait. Mais depuis sa venue au monde, Telrea était l'objet d'attention qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir. Elle acceptait ce qu'elle vivait avec dignité et politesse. Mais elle rêvait du jour où elle pourrait quitter la proximité de la cité pour vivre une vrai vie de famille.

Seulement, elle anticipait son départ du domaine avec plus d'impatience. Son attente ne fut pas en vain puisque Séphora et Haldir lui annoncèrent qu'elle pouvait préparer son départ pour sa nouvelle demeure. En quelques jours, elle était prête à partir pour sa nouvelle vie. Haldir et Séphora avaient tenus à l'accompagner afin de s'assurer que tout soit en ordre. Aragorn avait été déçus de sa décision et Faramir était triste de voir sa famille s'éloigner de lui. Mais l'espoir de la revoir était quand même là pour lui et ce fut avec tristesse qu'il laissa sa belle-sœur partir vers un monde meilleur pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin de la cité, Haldir lui demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour la maison? Vous avez l'intention de la vendre?

- Non, je veux que cette maison reste dans la famille. Madril et Latoya vont y habiter. Si un jour, l'un d'eux a une famille, il y aura au moins cette maison pour les accueillir. Dit Telrea un tremblement dans la voix.

Séphora sourit en coin et sentit la peine de la femme et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va Telrea?

- Oui, ça va… mieux maintenant que je sais ce qui m'attend. Je commençais à trouver difficile de jouer les veuves désespérées. Dit-elle en riant.

Haldir était d'accord avec elle et lui sourit pour approuver ses dires. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous n'aurez plus à le faire maintenant. Votre nouvelle demeure sera encore mieux que ce que vous avez connu. Il faut regarder vers l'avant maintenant et ne plus penser au passé. Dit l'elfe

- Oui, vous avez raison Haldir, je dois regarder vers l'avenir et je sais que ce qui m'attend sera encore plus beau. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ma famille. Dit elle en les regardants tous les deux.

- Et ce fut un immense plaisir que de vous venir en aide. Vous n'aurez aucun regret d'avoir attendu tout ce temps. Vous verrez… dit Haldir.

- C'est bien gentil a vous tout de même… Maintenant que je n'ai plus à faire attention à ce que je dis ou fais, est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut me dire dans combien de temps nous serons dans ce paradis dont j'entends parler depuis si longtemps? Dit Telrea moqueusement.

Haldir sourit et vit Séphora lui faire un air suppliant afin de ne pas faire attendre Telrea. Il lui dit avec le sourire :

- Nous serons dans le nouveau domaine de l'Isengard dans trois jours tout au plus. Les Ents ont fait un énorme travail de reconstruction là-bas et le Seigneur Caldoren est confiant que vous serez heureux de vivre dans cet endroit paradisiaque. N'oubliez pas que vous serez en charge de cet endroit et que dorénavant, l'Isengard sera le symbole de la paix retrouvé. Dit Haldir

- Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Il y aura beaucoup de va et vient et j'ignore si c'est l'idéal pour garder son identité secrète. Ajouta Telrea inquiète.

- N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui à dit que plus tu es près du danger et moins l'ennemi sent ta présence? Lui dit Séphora en riant.

Telrea ne put retenir un sourire. Elle baissa les yeux timidement et eu une pensée pour les hobbits. C'était exactement ce que lui avait raconté Pippin lors d'une de ses visites en relatent l'une de ses nombreuses aventures. Elle savait bien que rien n'était encore réglé pour autant. Ils seraient ensemble, mais pas seul.

Ce fut comme avait dit Haldir et trois jours plus tard, ils franchirent les murs de l'Isengard. Les deux elfes et Telrea étaient en admiration avec la beauté des lieux. C'était vraiment magnifique comme décor. Même Séphora qui n'était pas très expressive, ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Haldir s'amusait grandement de voir la réaction des deux femmes. Même Roxelana était enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre dans un endroit aussi beau.

- Les ents ont fait un travail grandiose pour rendre toute la beauté de ces jardins à l'Isengard. Dit Séphora émerveillé.

- C'est vrai, mais je pense que Telrea aura un penchant plus prononcé pour le jardin attenant à la maison. C'est encore plus coloré qu'ici. Dit Haldir en lui indiquant du doigt un sentier qui menait vers la grande tour de l'Isengard.

- Est-ce que c'est ça notre maison? Demanda Roxelana

Haldir et Séphora ne purent retenir un sourire et Haldir dit à la fillette :

- Non, c'est un symbole qui représente le pouvoir des magiciens. Aujourd'hui, cette tour servira de lieux de recueillement pour commémorer les héros de la guerre. Je pense que tu trouveras ta nouvelle maison beaucoup plus agréable que cette grande tour de pierre. Dit-il

- Est-ce que je pourrai aller y jouer? Demanda encore la fillette

Telrea regarda sa fille sévèrement et lui dit fermement :

- C'est un endroit sacré Roxie, on ne joue pas dans un lieu comme celui-la…. C'est même très impressionnant. Dit Telrea en levant le regard sur la grande tour de l'Isengard avec une certaine crainte.

Séphora prit le bébé des bras de Telrea pendant qu'Haldir tendit la main à Roxelana. La guérisseure ne put s'empêcher de sourire et dit à la nouvelle propriétaire :

- Je te recommande fortement d'aller voir ce jardin. Tu pourras faire la connaissance du Seigneur des lieux. Je suis sur que tu seras enchanté de le rencontrer. Dit la femme elfe.

Telrea fronça les sourcils, mais elle sentait que les deux elfes lui cachaient quelque chose. Soudain, elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement et comprit que peut-être… Elle se rendit d'un pas rapide sur le sentier et elle put voir la silhouette d'un homme qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe ou. Elle figea en le voyant et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour ne pas crier.

Séphora jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du sentier et sourit en voyant Telrea courir au devant de son époux qui l'attendait les bras ouvert. Elle regarda Haldir avec tendresse et rêvait de vivre un jour, une situation semblable. Elle suivit Haldir qui entraîna Roxelana dans un coin du jardin ou elle pourrait jouer en attendant que ses parents aient terminé de refaire connaissance.


	25. 25  Épilogue

25 - Épilogue

Haldir et Séphora partageaient leur temps entre la Lorien et les différents royaumes de la terre du milieu. Une solide amitié liait Séphora et Saraphin. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'un jour, elles seraient réunies pour l'éternité aux Valinors. Mais elles savaient aussi toutes les deux que Legolas n'était pas près de quitter le roi du Gondor. Séphora avait commencé à sentir l'appel de la mer et elle était persuadée qu'Haldir aussi l'avait senti.

Après plusieurs années à voyager un peu partout en terre du milieu, ils eurent la possibilité de se rendre aux Havres gris lorsque Galadriel manifesta le désir de quitter Caras Galladhon. Pour les deux elfes de la Lorien, c'était le départ pour une nouvelle vie. Haldir ne voulait pas quitter la Lorien avant la Dame et lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la suivre, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

La journée du départ fut triste pour énormément de monde. Telrea et Boromir ne pouvaient les accompagner jusqu'aux Havres gris et ce fut avec tristesse qu'ils firent leurs adieux aux Seigneurs et à la Dame de l'Isengard. Puis, le scénario fut le même avec le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen. Ce fut difficile pour Séphora qui s'était faite beaucoup d'amies avec le temps, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester. Les hommes avaient besoin de prendre la place occupée trop longtemps par les elfes.

Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande pour le couple lorsqu'ils eurent la visite de plusieurs connaissances à eux au port des elfes. Ce fut avec une énorme joie qu'ils purent saluer une dernière fois Sarafin et Legolas ainsi que Nuriel et Eomer. Ce fut des adieux difficiles pour tout le monde, mais lorsque le bateau fit entendre le signal du départ, c'était vraiment un moment d'intenses émotions pour ceux qui restaient.

Haldir dut presque l'entraîner de force pour la faire monter sur le bateau. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis restés sur la rive et restèrent sur le pont jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

- Ils vont me manquer, tu sais. Dit Séphora

- Ils vont me manquer aussi. Mais nous aurons la possibilité de revoir Sarafin et Legolas un jour. Dit Haldir.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais pas Nuriel, ni Telrea et... Sarafin et Legolas... ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat. Au dire de Sarafin, Legolas a promis à Aragorn de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. C'est un homme en pleine santé, il en a pour des années encore. Dit Séphora.

- Je comprends ta peine et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Legolas. Mais nous savons qu'ils vont revenir. Ajouta Haldir qui voyait bien que sa fiancée était triste.

Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et pour lui rendre le sourire, il choisit ce moment pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis très longtemps. Il regarda derrière lui pour rencontrer le regard de la Dame Galadriel. Cette dernière lui sourit et secoua la tête positivement. Haldir se sentit encouragé et regarda Séphora cette fois amoureusement. La jeune elfe fronça les sourcils en le voyant la regarder intensément. Elle lui demanda inquiète tout à coup :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Demanda-t-elle

- Je vois la plus belle femme elfe que j'ai eu le plaisir de côtoyer. Tu es celle que j'ai attendue toute ma vie et je me sens heureux et comblé que tu sois avec moi. Dit Haldir

Séphora agrandit les yeux de surprise et ne put retenir un petit rire amusé par ses paroles. Elle lui dit moqueusement :

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Haldir. Tu as l'âme romantique tout à coup, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Dit-elle en riant.

- Il ne m'arrive rien. Seulement, je me rends compte que nous sommes fiancés depuis trop longtemps et que maintenant que nous allons vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps. Alors, je pense que c'est le moment que nous prenions les mesures nécessaires afin d'officialiser notre union… Séphora acceptes-tu d'unir ta vie à la mienne pour l'éternité? Dit Haldir en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Séphora ne s'attendait pas à une demande semblable. Et encore moins à bord du bateau qui les amenait sur les terres immortelles. Elle était trop surprise pour répondre et elle se tourna du côté de la Dame. Cette dernière sourit tendrement et Séphora sut qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que leur engagement soit chose faite. Haldir sentit la jeune femme hésiter et il crut qu'elle refuserait sa demande. Elle regarda son fiancé et avec son plus beau sourire elle lui dit :

- Oh Haldir!... Bien sûr que j'unirai ma vie à la tienne. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre éternellement sans toi. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Haldir soupira soulager et possessivement, il attira Séphora contre lui et lui dit dans un souffle en effleurant sa bouche de ses lèvres :

- Ce serait impensable pour moi de commencer une nouvelle vie sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je t'aime tellement Séphora…

Il embrassa Séphora avec tendresse et prolongea le baiser sans se soucier de son entourage. Galadriel se retira pour rejoindre le capitaine du bateau et dit à Cirdan :

- Vous pouvez m'assister pour une cérémonie spéciale cher ami?

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Cirdan surpris.

- J'ai une cérémonie d'union à performer. J'ai besoin de vous pour ce faire. Alors? Vous acceptez? Demanda Galadriel.

Cirdan sourit en regardant un couple qui s'embrassait avec amour. Il dit alors à la Dame :

- Bien sûr, je suis à votre disposition. Quand voulez-vous faire cette cérémonie?

- Le plus vite sera le mieux. J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'attendent pas d'arriver aux Valinors pour compléter leur engagement. Dit-elle

- Dans ce cas, ce sera quand vous voulez. Dit le capitaine Cirdan.

Galadriel lui donna des instructions pour se faire et se retira dans sa cabine pour écrire dans un grand livre. Elle sourit en s'installant à son bureau et inscrivit la première entrée.

« Premier jour en mer en direction des Valinors. Enfin, Haldir a fait un premier pas vers le grand bonheur. Séphora sera une conjointe parfaite pour lui. Elle avait déjà fait de lui un meilleur elfe. Elle était destinée à vivre à ses côtés. Elle est la femme derrière Haldir de la Lorien. »

Fin

N.B.: Ceci termine l'histoire de Séphora de la Lorien. Maintenant, vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres personnages dans cette histoire. C'est dans la suite que vous en apprendrez plus sur eux. Prochaine partie... Nuriel, la femme derrière Eomer du Rohan. A bientôt.


End file.
